Meet the Folks
by MichaelCross
Summary: Our favorite former assassin faces her latest challenge to date. How will things go for her? Rated for lemon and humor.


Meet the Folks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Well, the days of reckoning have come for our new favorite young intrepid couple. What secrets does the Reynolds clan hold? How will Tony's family react to their new in-law? Can Mei keep from killing anyone or causing a mess? Let's find out!

As they finish packing for a week-long visit to Tucson, AZ, Mei Reynolds looks over at her husband and giggles. For she's watching him fling clothing into a rolling duffle bag and move at a frenzied pace trying to get himself squared away.

"What's with the freak out, Tony? You act like they're dying or something."

"Sorry, honey, but my folks can be pretty finicky when it comes to what I wear." As Yu Fan looks inside his bag, she sees various articles of high-end clothing. Polo shirts, dress pants and even a pair of his Army-issue Oxfords. "Closest thing I have to dress shoes."

"Then why not wear your Class As, honey?"

"Dad told me not to wear my Class A uniform when I come visit. Why he said that, I don't know. Besides, what use would I have for it other than inspections or reporting for duty before deployment?"

"Huh. Seems odd."

"Yeah. Probably because Dad's a minister, I guess."

"Is he anti-military?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Closing up his bag, he turns to Mei and asks, "How do I look? Do I look okay?" As she visually appraises his appearance, she can see that he's clearly not an average young man. If the fact he's wearing a pair of blue casual dress pants, blue polo shirt, blue socks and black loafers are any indication.

"You look fine, Tony. But I would like to know why you're dressed for a prep school."

"When we get to the house, you'll see why." Suddenly frowning, he adds, "Just one more detail needs to be addressed. Kup or Hot Rod? Which one do we take, honey? I don't want to argue over something so trivial and silly."

"I agree. They're both excellent drives, and share ample room for luggage. Like you, I don't want to argue."

"Then, I guess there's only one way to break this stalemate." Mei's eyes can't help but go wide in horror at what he's saying.

"No, Tony, not that. Anything but that!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's the only way to conclude things to our satisfaction."

"But, why not see how many times we can get each other to orgasm? With the most orgasms winning. That would be far more fun that that!"

"As fun as that sounds, the reason why we can't is because by the time we fucked each other senseless, we'll be too tired to even make the drive. Even if both Autobots can drive themselves. No, my love, this is the only way I can think of."

Sighing in resignation, Mei agrees reluctantly as she says, "The one that loses goes in the winner's car, correct?"

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe you'll do better than me." That alone gets her to smile cheerfully.

"Yeah. Maybe."

An hour later, a contented Mei is driving Kup along the California highway, intent on driving them both to Arizona. In the passenger seat, Tony is busy reading a book he'd purchased online. So far, he's nose-deep into it. Only Mei takes his silence the wrong way.

"Are you upset because I do a better job at singing Karaoke than you do, Tony?"

"Nah, it's cool. At least you've got talent, which is more than I can say for myself. I doubt that asshole Gauron even knew you had such a beautiful singing voice." Turning to give her a sad smile, he asks, "If she'd been around still, do you think Yu Lan could have sang as well as you did today, honey?" Fighting off a rosy red blush, Mei can only giggle while Tony chuckles as well.

"What am I going to do with you, Karaoke Man?"

"Make mad passionate love with me every night until you're so knocked up you can't even get up? I like that idea for when we go to bed together."

"Hmm, that's an excellent suggestion. I just hope your old bedroom is soundproof."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know from our time together in the desert and in the house that I'm a screamer. I think that if your folks heard me screaming, they'd probably think I was being murdered or something. Can you imagine how mortified we'd be if they burst in while we were fucking each other senseless?"

Tony sighs as he replies, "To answer your question about my room, no it's not soundproofed. I never even had a girlfriend, which what had surprised them with our marriage. Which is why we gotta work on our stories. What've we got so far?"

"Let's see. My side is I was working in a Chinese Restaurant in Hong Kong when an Arab Sheik came to the restaurant with his entourage. A snap of his fingers an instant later, I'm on a flight to Arabia. Fighting my way out, I managed to snag a parachute and jumped out of the plane into the hot desert sun. When I landed, your Patrol group found me and decided to take me to their base for my return home. Before we could go anywhere, some friends of the Sheik ambushed us."

Giving him a romanticized sigh, she goes on. "You were so brave, fighting off all those men when they'd killed your comrades. You didn't stop firing until the last one fell dead. I was so buzzed from the excitement, I offered myself to you, but you wanted to respect me. But I wouldn't have it. So I took what I wanted and now we're married with unborn children."

"My side is I was just on Patrol when this beautiful angel came down from the sky. Next thing I knew, we were fighting for our very lives. When the last asshole was dead, you had your way with me and now you have my babies in your belly, prompting our marriage due to my code of honor." Shaking his head, he mutters, "That ain't gonna work. It's too anemic. Not enough hot passion."

"I agree. But we simply can't tell them I was half of an assassin duo contracted to a terror group, with my other half having been killed by a mechanized lackey with that group. That first part alone would probably wreck things between us."

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to work on it some more, then." Noticing the clock, he yawns and says, "Better get some shut-eye. We should be there by this evening sometime."

"Yes, we should." Letting go of the wheel, she says, "It's all you now, Kup."

**"You got it, Mei. Enjoy your rest."**

Mei gives the Autobot's voice a nod before turning Tony's way, embracing him and joining him in slumber. All while the Autobot generates a hologram and projects it against all the windows, showing a kind-looking old man with a grizzled grey beard and mustache driving.

In another part of the world, Gauron is watching over the clone as it exercises. Clad only in shorts. He'd elected to oversee it's development, with Dr Walkerson taking an advisory role along being the main provider for the clone's medical care. Sensing company, he turns and sees the man walking up, a triumphant smile on his face.

"I've got it worked out, Mr Silver, sir. We can implant the charge tonight during the clone's rest period."

"Good. Very good. How strong will the signal have to be for detonation?"

"Three bars at least. If it goes underwater, signal reception will be sacrificed. And I mean if it does go underwater, Mr Silver."

"External antennae leading to the charge on it?"

"Out of the question without a doubt. The clone has to appear natural and be able to blend in. It can't do that while having the appearance of being a Martian, Mr Silver."

"Hmm, I see. I guess we'll have to hope it doesn't go swimming. Of course, giving it a remote detonator might help significantly if that event happens."

"That can be arranged, Mr Silver, sir."

Without waiting, Dr Walkerson strides away. Just as the clone turns around, it's chest bare. "You've grown stronger, alright. Steroids do a body good, it seems." The clone keeps a blank expression as an attendant puts a shirt on it and another one gives it an injection right in the neck. It's response?

"I dislike needles."

Gauron chuckles at that and says, "You're not the only one. You did good today. Go get some shut-eye." The clone gives Gauron a slight nod before replying.

"Yes, Father." As the clone exits with the attendants, Gauron shudders with anger.

"It's just a clone, it's just a clone. It's not my offspring. Walkerson's idea was the pits."

Hours later, at the Reynolds house, Alyssa Reynolds is pacing back and force in her pink two-piece leotard with blue stockings and white leggings, driving her twin sister batty with her pacing. Dressed in her pantsuit, Melissa can't help but wish she was pacing as well. Both young women love their little brother dearly, but show different degrees of love.

Alyssa loved to hug him tightly to her, as if she was a lioness protecting her cub. Melissa, on the other hand, shows her affection with more subtlety. Just a soft embrace, just like the first time she held him in her arms when she was five and he was a newborn.

Before Melissa can tell her to stop pacing, Alyssa stops herself as she looks out the window and sees a baby blue Subaru Baja pull up the drive. When she sees the one she'd been waiting eagerly to see, she bolts to the door, yelling happily.

As Kup pulls up the drive, his voice rouses the couple from their rest. **"All right****, you two. We're at the address.****B****ut are you sure it's the right one, Tony?"**

"Yeah, Kup. It is."

When Mei sees the grounds, she can't help but be shocked. For the house is not what she'd expected. At all. A six-story mansion, with white trim and red brick construction. In shock, she looks over at Tony before looking back at the house. Back and forth, she looks before turning toward him one more time.

"I thought your Father was a minister, Tony. This looks like the kind of place a fat cat would live in."

"Dad is a minister, honey."

"Then, how can he afford this? Last I checked, ministers are woefully underpaid."

"Dad invested in companies he felt showed promise. Sometimes they'd last, sometimes they wouldn't. But on those that didn't last, he just cut his losses on and concentrated on the ones doing well. End result? What we see before us."

Mei can't help but shake her head in amazement. "No wonder you were dressed like you were going to prep school. You were in prep school before joining the Army."

"Yeah." As Mei stops Kup, Tony looks over at her and gives her a smile. "I hope I didn't shock you too badly."

"No, you didn't. I guess you couldn't find the right way to tell me without sounding like a fat cat in the making."

"Yeah. Exacto." Mei can only giggle as they open the doors and step out of Kup. "Showtime, Mei."

"Roger." Suddenly, a group of yells filled with joy is heard across the property. With the yells being the same word. Repeatedly.

"TONY! TONY! TONY! TONY!"

As the couple watches, they can see a highly-attractive, buxom, heavily-muscular young woman with long brown hair and wearing a pink two-piece leotard with blue stockings. She's smiling happily as she races up to the couple and laughing mirthfully.

Suddenly feeling his hand slip from hers, Mei looks over and asks, "Tony?"

"Mei, you may want to step back a little bit. Alyssa's hugs are killer, after all." Upon seeing why that is, Mei quickly backs away. Just as the massive 'Amazon'-type reaches Tony and grabs him up in a bear hug, squealing in joy. Mei can't help but wince and watch her beloved be at his elder sister's mercy.

"Oh, my itty-bitty baby brother!" Starting to swing him around, with him trying to keep smiling with joy and not letting her see his pain, she says, "He's finally home so I can see what the Army's done to my cute little baby brother!" Tightening her grip on him, she feels a rib break and frowns. "Aww, the Army didn't do much for you, Tony. Haven't they been having you drink your milk?" Not hearing him reply, she starts to get worried. "Tony?" She then hears a gasp of pain from him.

"Al,…. need…. air! Can't…. breathe!"

"Alyssa, he's turning blue. Remember, he's not exactly an amateur bodybuilder like you are." At the sound of the calmer voice, Mei looks over and sees an exact duplicate of the 'Amazon'-type in regards to hair color. Everything else is more subtle. "Hello, I'm Melissa Reynolds. I take it you're Mei, our baby brother's wife."

"Yes, I'm Mei. It's nice to meet the sisters of my husband and our unborn childrens' Aunts." Suddenly, Melissa and Mei hear a body drop to the ground and start gasping for air. Going to his side and getting onto her knees, Mei asks, "Tony, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fairly resilient. But I think I may have a cracked rib or two. Alyssa's gotten stronger since the last time I saw her."

"So one of your sisters is an 'Amazon'-type, then. I shall make it a point to not let her hug me while in gestation of our children."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea, Mei."

"Ohh, you've got buns in the oven, Mei? Oh, that's so wonderful!" Mei's eyes can only go wide in horror as Alyssa opens her arms, beckoning Mei in for a hug. This, in turn, prompts Mei to nervously smile as she backs away, not wanting to chance her womb being compressed by the 'Amazon'-type woman before her. "Aww, don't you like hugs?"

"I do, but not full-body compressions. Especially in my current condition of gestation."

"Oh, darn. Oh well. I'll save the hug for after you give birth. Will that do?" Right then and there, Mei feels a sense of foreboding as she imagines the end result of a hug from the 'Amazon'-type woman.

_'Here Lies Mei__ Ling__ Reynolds: Loving Wife, Caring Mother for only Five Hours Before Being Squeezed to Death by an__ O__verzealous__ "__Amazon__"__-type Sister-in-Law.'_

Giving Alyssa a weak-sounding giggle, Mei replies, "I hope you'll be gentle when the time comes." Before Alyssa can ask Mei what she means, Mei turns around. Upon doing so, she sees Melissa is helping Tony up off the ground and brushing him off as best as she could.

"How was your drive, Tony?"

"It was okay, Melissa. Say, where're Mom and Dad at?"

"Oh, a member of the congregation had a crisis on his hands and asked them if they could help him."

Curious, Mei asks, "Is she a minister as well, Tony?"

"Yeah. Where do you think I got the line, 'Where you go, I go. What you do, I do.' from? They've been like that for as long as I can remember."

"Ah. Interesting philosophy. Very appropriate, too."

The young couple can't help but share a grin at the thought of Tony briefly joining Mithril for the fight in Tokyo against Amalgam as a member of the PRT. Only to be offered and accept a full-time roster. Mei had never before been filled with such joy at the thought of being able to watch over her beloved, with Tony watching over her. Unfortunately, both sisters catch the grin and instantly get the wrong idea.

"Well, you can't get any more pregnant than you already are, I think. But I think you two could use some time to yourselves." Alyssa can't help but nod at Melissa as both sisters walk toward Kup and Alyssa lifts both bags out of the back bed of the Baja.

"Hmm, featherlight. Gonna have to fix that. I hardly put any effort into it." The couple can only sweatdrop as the 'Amazon'-type carries the bags into the house at a steady run. Melissa, on the other hand, examines Kup intently and nods her approval.

"I take it the Baja belongs to you, Mei?"

"Yes. It'll be ideal for transporting our children when they're born and our groceries in the meantime."

"The color's not half bad, either. I'd say you got a good deal on this, Mei."

"Yes, Melissa. We had on both cars."

"You have two of them? Are they both Bajas?"

"No, Melissa. The other car's a red 90's model Trans Am. That one's our date car."

"Date car? But, you're already married Tony."

"Yeah, I know. But it was a whirlwind romance. You know, sparks fly in the desert under stressful situations."

"What kind of stressful situations?"

"Life or death situations. Tony and his Patrol happened upon me in Afghanistan. I'd been abducted by an Arab Sheik that wanted to add me to his harem."

"Where from?"

"Hong Kong. I was working in a Chinese restaurant when I was abducted."

"Oh my. How'd you escape?"

"When we'd touched down on land, I saw an opening in his protection detail and exploited it. I kicked him in the family jewels when he turned around to put an _abaya_ on me. He then tried stopping me as I made a break for it and I succeeded in eluding his grasp. I ran right into the night, not caring where I wound up. After all, anywhere else was better than there. Of course, I was hoping I'd run a direction taking me back toward Hong Kong." Taking a breath, she goes on.

"I must have gotten lost during the night because when daytime came along, I found out I had wound up in the Afghani desert. About that time, Tony's Patrol group came along. Tony saved my life out there when he gave me his water canteen from his pouch."

"Yeah, that's Tony for you. If you're a damsel in distress, he'll drop the bully act and become a knight to slay your dragons for you." Melissa gives Tony a gentle nudge before asking, "What happened then, noble knight?" At that, Mei can't help but giggle nervously while Tony tries 'remembering' the next details.

"On our way back to base to arrange her transport back to Hong Kong, the Sheik's buddies in the Taliban had prepared an ambush for us. Using IEDs, explosive-shaped penetrator charges, anti-armor mines, RPGs. You name it, they used it. At the end of the fighting, we were the only ones left alive. Mei handled an M4 rifle like she'd been taught to do it. That's when I knew I was in love with Mei. After all, an attractive young woman that can fire a rifle like she was a natural. You don't come across a woman like that very often." Mei can't help a rosy red blush at the description of her.

"Oh, that's so romantic! Love and bullets flying!" At that, both can't help but blush and smile with their thoughts.

'She bought it!' Before they can congratulate themselves further on their confabulation, what they hear next bothers them. Slightly.

"I've heard better fish stories." Giving them a nod, she adds, "Points for style and imagination. Detail was sparse at best, but all in all, a fairly good tale. Tell it to your kids when they ask you how you two met."

As she walks away, they both think, 'We're so screwed!'

Before they start walking in, Tony groans as he mutters, "I should've remembered she's sharp as a tack! Any bullshit she detects, she tells you her points system toward it." Looking over at Mei, he says, "Sorry, honey. We just have to keep working on it."

"I agree. But, for now, let's get inside before something else goes nuts."

"Yeah." Offering his arm to Mei, he asks, "Ready, sweetie?"

Accepting it and looping hers into his, she replies, "Ready, love."

Two hours later, the dining room table is in respectful silence as George and Tricia Reynolds listen intently to Mei's 'background'. George slightly resembles a famous actor that's mostly done comedy movies while Tricia vaguely resembles a famous actress with a fondness for doing action movies.

From the moment she met Mei, Tricia knew something about her was off. But what exactly, she had no idea. Same could be said for George.

"So, you two faced off against an enemy intent on killing you, taking Mei for his harem and you both survived? How exciting!" Alyssa, the ever-graceful eater she is, chomps down on her drumstick before chewing and swallowing again. "I wish I could have been there! If only to watch over Tony, that is!" Their minds united, Tony and Mei can only think one thing.

'No, Alyssa, you don't wish! That was a frickin' nightmare!'

Suddenly, Tony's beset by a horrifying image of Alyssa going up against Scorponok and losing. 'No. That's a damn nightmare, Al! Scorponok would have torn you apart in seconds if he got his claws onto you!'

Her eyes studying the couple intently, Melissa can see they'd told the truth, but left out some details. So, she decides to press a little further.

"What was the enemy like, Tony?" That question alone snaps him out of it, greatly relieving him to no end.

Smiling in amusement now, Tony replies, "Like a crack-addicted lunatic that was smoking pot and drinking Drano while attacking." Mei can't help but start giggling at the imagery of an insane Scorponok doing crack, smoking pot and drinking Drano while attacking. "On top of that, he slipped on a banana peel." The words intensify Mei's giggles even more.

Fascinated from Mei's giggles and Tony's words, Tricia takes the opening. "In the desert? I didn't think it was even possible."

Nodding in reply as she giggles, Mei manages to say, in confirmation, "In the desert, Mrs Reynolds. One wouldn't think it'd be, either." Tricia can only give the young woman a soft smile.

"Just call me Tricia or Mom, Mei. You're family now. Mrs Reynolds is what strangers call me. Strangers like door-to-door salesmen from out of town, for example." Nodding his agreement, George shifts his attention over to Tony.

"I'm very hurt, son. Why weren't we invited to the wedding? Your own family?"

"Sorry, Dad." His tone remorseful, Tony gives him a sad smile before going on. "But it was a spur of the moment thing. After the fight, we wandered around until we wound up at this cute little chapel. Mei, what was it's name? Merida Chapel or something like that?"

"I think that's what it's name was, Tony. Merida Chapel."

'Hmm, strange. I don't recall hearing of a "Merida Chapel" anywhere in the world.' Clearing his throat, he asks, "Is 'Merida Chapel' new? Because I've never heard of 'Merida Chapel'. At all."

"Yeah. It's fairly new." His face grinning, Tony looks over at Mei and says, "So many sparks were flying, it was all a blur. But, long story short, we got hitched and now we're having children." Tricia can't help but squeal in joy while George lightly scowls before chuckling himself.

"I see. Tony."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Since you didn't have a proper wedding by our standards, we'll have to give you one."

Mei gulps before replying, "You don't have to go through the trouble for us, Mr Reynolds. Tony and I were quite happy with the small service."

"It's George or Dad, Mei. Mr Reynolds is what my employees call me."

"Employees? But, George, you're a minister, though."

"True. I'm also a heavily-invested business with a successful construction company. The ministry's more like a hobby for me, Mei." Looking over at Tony, he adds, "Look what the Army's done to my boy. He's standing tall, looking good. A far cry from what he was before he went to Juvenile Boot Camp. He enjoyed it so much, he got himself straightened out and joined the Army when he turned eighteen."

"Then why didn't you want him wearing his Class As, George?"

"The boy he'd hurt? If his family had learned Tony was taking out his aggression on the country's enemies, they'd have it splashed all over the billboards. No one in Tucson, other than an old friend of his, knows what Tony's doing. They all think he's at Yale University after getting his temper under control in JBC. So that's why. It's so Tony can keep a low profile as he does his work."

"Having a hometown hero doesn't sound like a bad thing, George. If my village had a hero, it might still be standing today. I'm sure my sister would agree with me on that if she was alive still."

Curious, Melissa asks, "What happened to her, Mei?" Deciding to insult the late Leonard Testarossa in death, Mei does so.

"She was murdered by a retarded terrorist and his cohorts while in Tokyo, Japan, Melissa. Her corpse was then broken and left to fall onto the streets of Hong Kong. When I saw her body falling, I felt myself die inside. Next thing I knew, that block of Hong Kong had a sudden rush of wind flying through it. When the wind had died down, I raced to find her corpse. But, she'd been vaporized by the Arm Slave's destruction." At the words 'Arm Slave's destruction', Melissa finds herself curious.

"Arm Slaves were involved?"

"Yes."

"But, Hong Kong was more or less fully evacuated. Why were you still there?"

"I had to work to pay the bills. I couldn't do either if I was in the evacuation party. Besides, I'd come to enjoy Hong Kong." Looking over at George, Mei then says, "Back to the explanation, George. Why didn't you want Tony's name regarded well?"

"I do want his name regarded well. The thing is, if the boy's family had learned about him being in the Army, they'd do everything imaginable to ruin things for him."

"Haven't you ever considered telling them to leave him alone?" Before George can answer her question, the doorbell rings.

"Hold that thought, Mei." Getting up from the table, he goes to the front door and opens it. "Marilyn, come in, come in." As Marilyn enters, she can be seen as having short-cropped brown hair and wearing an Arizona Highway Patrol uniform. "Mei, meet Marilyn Grossum. Marilyn, my daughter-in-law, Mei."

"Nice to meet you, Mei. Hi, Tony."

"Hi, Marilyn. How's life in the Highway Patrol treating you?"

"Pretty good. How's life in the Army?" Mei gives George a dirty look as Marilyn giggles. "Lighten up on Mr Reynolds, Mei."

"I cannot. Especially since he said no one around here, aside from an old friend of Tony's, knows of Tony being in the military." Tony lightly grins as he leans toward Mei.

"Mei, Marilyn's the old friend Dad was telling you about." Mei's eyes go wide in shock as she feels embarrassed.

"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness, Mr Reynolds."

"Mei." Before he can say anything more, there's another knock on the door. "This place is busier than my construction office." Going back to the door, he opens it and sees someone he hadn't expected. "Gerald. What brings you here?"

"I'd heard your boy's back in town and simply had to see for myself, George. But could you imagine my surprise when I saw that," Gerald points at Kup and the Arizona Highway Patrol 2002 Camaro before taking on a condescending tone, "Piece of crap sitting in your driveway? Sitting alongside that mockery of a Patrol unit?"

Smirking, he adds, "Of course, I could always notify the Highway Patrol and tell them one of their Officers is slacking on Department time."

"It won't do you any good, sir. I'm off-duty right now." Marilyn comes up behind George and adds, "Subarus are pretty good cars, sir."

Smirking, George says, "Besides, that's Mei's car you're talking about, Gerald."

"Mei? Who's Mei?"

"Tony's wife. She's actually pretty good for Tony, like I'm sure he'll be good for her." Giving Gerald a mean grin, he adds, "She's also expecting." Marilyn can't help but gasp in joy at those words.

"No!" At George's proud nod, Gerald grumbles before saying, "Just what this world doesn't need. More Reynolds spawn. Your freakish brainiac daughter and even more freakish Xena-wannabe daughter are bad enough. Now you're having your son knock up his wife? His wife that has a Chinese-sounding name?" George can't help but scowl at the way his family's being disrespected.

"First off, my girls are not freaks. They're gifted and driven. Mei's already pregnant by Tony before we even met her. And, Mei is Chinese, brain donor."

"Oh really. Well then, I simply must meet 'Mei' and see for myself." Before George or Marilyn can stop him, Gerald bursts past him into the house, only to find a blade pressing against his neck. Next thing he knows, he hears a flat voice, with a tinge of anger within.

"I believe it's rude to enter a person's house without permission." Gerald looks down and sees a young woman of Chinese descent with red eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye. "You interrupted a family conversation, intruder. Now, you have two options. One, you apologize, leave here alive and ask permission next time you visit. Two, you refuse and I slit your throat right here and now. Rest assured I know how to dispose of bodies. They will not find any remains, nor will anyone mourn you." Gulping lightly, he can't help but feel the sharp edge maintaining a steady presence.

"I take it you're Mei."

"I am. I am Mei Ling Reynolds, the wife of Tony Reynolds and Mother-to-be of his children. By the way, did I hear you insult my vehicle earlier? Along with Officer Grossum's unit?" At that question, Gerald feels the blade pressing into his neck a little more before he gives his reply.

"This neighborhood is reserved for the elite in society. Your car and her Patrol unit simply do not meet our standards."

"I only have one thing to say about your standards. You can take your standards and shove them up your ass. I'm sorry if neither vehicle's fancy enough to suit you. But, then again, you're not the one driving them, are you? Your opinion of my vehicle and Officer Grossum's unit does not count. However, it is my vehicle and I am quite pleased with it. Much as I'm sure Officer Grossum's pleased with her unit. Understood?"

"Yes." Upon feeling the blade leave his neck, he gets a good look at her eyes and can't help thinking, 'She's got the eyes of a hunter!' Next thing Gerald knows, he feels a pair of hands take him by the back of his jacket and waist of his pants from behind and lift him up.

"Xena's got nothing on me!" Next thing he knows, Alyssa physically throws him out of the house. Upon his landing on the ground, facedown, roughly twelve feet from the door, she yells, "And stay out, you snooty ass-munch!" With that, she gently closes the door, not wanting to break the glass.

"There's no way that freak got her strength naturally." Getting up from the ground, Gerald brushes himself off until he sees something out the corner of his eye. Turning his head toward the Subaru, he sees it sitting still. 'Strange. Could have sworn I saw it shaking. Almost like it was laughing.'

As he leaves the grounds, Kup starts shaking in muffled laughter, highly amused by what the Xena-wannabe had done. **'Atta-girl!**** I don't meet his standards? ****The Camaro doesn't either? ****Ha!****'**

Back inside the house, smiling at his daughter-in-law, George sees the knife is held in a competent knife-fighter's grip and nods his approval. As does Marilyn in giving her approval.

"You did pretty good back there, Mei. Self-defense courses don't really teach knife-fighting, though."

"Thank you, Officer Grossum. My sister and I both received specialized training. I favor firearms myself, but can utilize the blade well enough. As my sister was the complete opposite." Giving them a shrug, she adds, "After all, a girl's gotta take care of herself."

George nods his agreement at that. "True, but doesn't Hong Kong have restrictive laws regarding weapons?"

"Yes. Which is why my sister and I carried our weapons under concealment. We didn't want to frighten innocents, but wanted to blend in. We can't do that if we have our weapons exposed." Testing the balance of the blade, she smiles and adds, "This is a very good knife for such an operation. If she was alive, I'm sure my sister would agree." Marilyn finds herself curious and can't help herself.

"Her name?" Thinking quickly, Mei makes up a name for Yu Lan.

"Lei Ling."

"Well, I'm sure that Lei will be pleased you kept your knife skills 'sharp', Mei." Mei can't help but roll her eyes as she giggles at George's pun. Neither can Marilyn. "Now, seeing as how it's getting to be late, I think it'll be best to finish dinner and then retire for the night, Mei. Marilyn, would you care to join us?"

"Sure. Like I said, I'm off the clock now and wanted to stop in."

"Good. Eat up." Marilyn nods at that as she goes to dine. Turning his attention to Mei, he goes on."We can discuss the proper ceremony tomorrow morning or in the evening." Before she can protest, he puts up his hand and says, "I insist, Mei. I intend to throw you the biggest-ass wedding you'd ever seen or even dreamed of."

Giving a slight bow of 'surrender', Mei says, "Thank you, George."

As they eat together, Marilyn gets the story of how Mei and Tony met. To say she found the story intriguing would be a serious understatement. However, something about their story just doesn't make sense at all.

After eating her fill, Marilyn checks her watch and whistles. "I've got early shift tomorrow. So I better head on out of here."

"Nonsense, Marilyn. You know you're more than welcome to stay the night." Marilyn's about to turn down George's invitation until she sees his paternal glare. "I mean it, kiddo. You've become like family to us." Marilyn gives him a shy smile and nods.

That night, as they lie together in Tony's bed, Mei looks over at Tony and softly asks, "Are you sure I can't change his mind, Tony? I still don't do well with crowds. Aside from killing them, of course."

Whispering softly, Tony replies, "I'm sure, honey. Dad's like that. He wants everyone he cares about to have a big-ass bash." Giving her a soft smile, he adds, "It was a near thing with Mr Sheppard, that's for sure."

"The man at the door?"

"Yeah. He's the Dad of the kid I'd put into the Hospital the day I crossed the line."

"Let's discuss that as it really fascinates me. Why'd you bully, anyway?"

"Because the guys I'd bullied were bullies themselves. You see, at the prep school I was attending, we'd get the occasional scholarship student in from a middle-class family. Nice enough to be friendly with and share some kind of common ground, at least. Those guys wouldn't like that very much at all. They saw themselves as the 'elite', the superiors to those that would be underneath their notice."

Sighing, he goes on. "But, I wouldn't follow their program. For I felt like I was one of those students there on scholarship. My Dad's a self-made businessman with middle-class roots, Mei. So, it was natural for the school to take me in due to my family's wealth."

"And the bullies didn't like that fact one bit. Why didn't they take it out on you at first?"

Tony's chuckling has her smiling as he replies, "Oh, they did. Or, at least they tried to. See, they didn't know my one of my sisters is a martial artist and amateur bodybuilder. She felt some of them would give me a hard time, so she helped me to bulk up with weight training, proper nutrition and protein powder milkshakes. She then taught me some moves. When they started in on me, I returned the favor. By the time I got done with them, they each had broken noses, with blood streaming down from them."

"Huh. If you bullied the bullies, the least the school could have done was thank you."

"Oh, they did. In their own way. A week-long suspension, because the bullies' parents were so livid, they'd decided to sue the school and my family. Dad filed a counter-suit, on the basis that the ones I'd clobbered were intent on clobbering me. Clear-cut case of self-defense on all counts. Both suits were dismissed, with the bullies' parents being told that bullying is not acceptable at all. And that if I was nearby, for the bullies to stop their activities. The Judge then smiled at me and told me to keep on bullying the bullies if they do it again. To anyone unfortunate enough to cross their paths."

"I see. How long did peace last afterward?"

"About three months. It was about that time a scholarship student, smart kid lucky enough to be accepted, had run afoul of Mr Sheppard's son. He'd grabbed the poor kid and slammed him against the wall. I just happened to walk around the corner when the punk saw me. He was such a brain donor, I guess he forgot about my skills, authority and responsibility. Along with the Judge's directives toward him and the other bullies to let the poor guy go if I was nearby. He told me to buzz off."

"Next thing you knew, he was on the ground, bleeding from his head. Causing you to realize you'd crossed a line."

"Yeah. My folks were understandably upset and proud at the same time. Upset because things had gotten to that level and proud because that kid that the bully was roughing up had managed to escape and went to the office. When Mr Sheppard found out what I did, he'd demanded I be arrested and thrown into Alcatraz." Mei snorts a giggle out before lovingly caressing his smiling face.

"But, that place is in San Francisco and has been closed as a prison. It's actually common knowledge." Tony gives her a chuckle back as he pecks her lips and gently strokes her belly.

"Yeah. The Judge told him the same thing. But, the older brain donor didn't care. Before the Judge could think of something to do with me, I volunteered to go to a new program I'd heard of while in lock-up for juvenile offenders. After all, assault with deadly intent, even with self-defense or protecting another circumstance, was still a felony."

"Juvenile Boot Camp." At his nod, Mei then asks, "How'd you find out about it, along with manage to join the Army with a conviction?"

"Marilyn told me about it when she came to visit me. I wasn't convicted. I volunteered. Big difference, honey. I knew I needed help and voluntarily sought it. The Judge took it under advisement and decided it would be good for me to learn when to press on and when to give up the attack. Mr Sheppard didn't like that one bit."

"How'd you meet Marilyn, anyway? It looks like she had something of a crush on you."

"She was in an Explorer Scout program sponsored by the Highway Patrol and she wanted to see about getting me in with the program. When she told me about it, I was intrigued and told her I'd think about it. Then that whole fracas happened and Mr Sheppard saw to it my chances were torpedoed. Marilyn wasn't too happy with him. So, she did some checking around to see what she could find to help me out. The rest, as they say, is history."

Mei smiles fondly at him, saying, "You've got a good friend there." Grunting in anger, she then asks, "Is it too late for me to slit Mr Sheppard's throat, Tony?"

Tony gives her a light chuckle as he replies, "For tonight, yes. If he comes here tomorrow to make trouble, you can slit his throat to your heart's content, honey." Upon seeing her quizzical look as he rubs her belly, he adds, "The acorn doesn't fall far from the tree, honey. Mr Sheppard was a bully himself."

"Ah. So that's why he burst past your Father." Giving him a grin, she slips herself on top of him and giggles as she removes her only piece of clothing. A blue nightshirt. "I think, for all that you'd gone through long before we met, you deserve this." Upon feeling him enter her and start pumping, she can't help but start moaning loudly. "Oh yeah, baby. Hmm, give it to me. Yes."

Fifteen minutes later, Mei's screaming in ecstasy as she feels him bursting into her womb, prompting the door to be smashed in five minutes later. Mei shrieks as she gets off of Tony and rapidly covers their nude bodies from Alyssa as the 'Amazon'-type woman looks inside. With Marilyn right behind, service weapon in hand.

"You guys okay? Sorry it took us so long, but Marilyn and I were down in the basement working out and the others are deep asleep." Giving them a grin, she adds, "I thought you were being murdered, Mei. But Marilyn felt it was something else. She was right."

Smiling sheepishly, Mei replies, "Sorry about that, Alyssa, Marilyn. It's just that Tony's such a stud, I can't help but scream in ecstasy." Alyssa giggles, as does Marilyn.

Alyssa then says, "Jeez, and you're pregnant already. What, are you trying for more or something while preggers?" Mei's bashful giggles tell Alyssa and Marilyn all they need to know. "Okay. Let us set the door back up and we can get a new one put up tomorrow."

Before leaving them be, Marilyn asks, "While you're out, you want I should see about soundproof insulation for your room, Tony?"

"That'll be nice. Thanks, Mar." Alyssa and Marilyn both give Alyssa's brother a smirk before setting the door back up into the doorway the best they can and walks away yawning. As he turns toward his wife, he sees she'd started blushing prettily. "Mei?"

"What Alyssa had asked, if we were trying for more during my pregnancy." Her face red and smiling, she asks, "Is she really that excited about children?"

"Yeah. In fact, she wants to have kids of her own someday. Same with Marilyn. But there's a slight problem with the guys around here."

"Let me guess. They're easily intimidated by a woman that looks like she can squeeze them like fruit. Along with one that can cuff them strongly if they get out of line."

"Exacto. Same with Melissa. The guys around here can't stand a woman that can outsmart them or see through their lies."

"It's their loss. Your sisters and friend seem to be very caring and they are attractive. I mean, sure, Alyssa looks like she can give this 'Xena' character a run for her money and Melissa is so bright, she saw right through our confabulation. Marilyn's an enigma to me, but I can tell she's a good person." Giving him a smile, she adds, "But they're family, Tony, and I'm glad I got to meet them. If she was still alive, I'm sure Yu Lan would have enjoyed meeting them under these circumstances."

"I'm sure she would've as well, Mei. Like I'm sure I'd have enjoyed meeting Yu Lan and having her as my sister-in-law." Giving her a kiss, he adds, "Good night, Mei. Something tells me we're going to be busy tomorrow and the next few days." Mei returns the kiss and falls into deep slumber, with Tony right behind her.

Right outside the busted down door, Melissa's eyes are wide in shock with what she'd just heard. 'What's going on here?' Walking away silently, she thinks, 'Who was Yu Lan? Is Mei an endangered witness or something?'

Once she's back in her room, she softly says, "I better keep this under my hat my for the time being." Clenching her fist, she adds, "If she has harmful designs on my baby brother, I will not let them be carried out."

Back in Gauron's part of the world, he's watching intently as Walkerson implants the binary compound explosive charge into the clone's body. Right where Gauron had recommended. Once implantation is complete, Walkerson closes the open wound and seals it with a compound resembling liquid stitches.

"Okay. It's done. Get the clone back into quarters and ready the next part of it's syllabus."

"Yes, Doctor." The Nurse nods as she wheels the gurney carrying the asleep clone face-down back toward the quarters.

Walkerson then goes toward the exit and removes his surgical scrubs. As he does so, Gauron comes up behind him.

"Congratulations, Doctor. It seems the surgery went well."

"Yes, it had. It's possible the clone could feel some irritation in that spot, but it can be handled by the latest anti-inflammatory medication, Mr Silver, sir."

"No drugs for it. It'll push through. I can't afford for the agenda to be derailed due to needing to take medication. The former Mr Gold told me that much."

"Very well. But, if the irritation gets to the point the clone can't concentrate on it's training, the agenda will be derailed, Mr Silver, sir."

"I'll keep that under advisement. Thank you for your frankness, Doctor Walkerson." Walking away from the Doctor, Gauron struggles to get his killing urge under control. 'He's a Doctor that's useful. He's a Doctor that's useful.'

The next morning, back in Arizona, the nude young couple stirs from their sleep and Mei goes through her daily ritual of morning sickness. With Tony at her side, they get dressed quickly, not wanting to risk a morning 'quickie' before starting the day. As they get dressed, Mei looks over at Tony and can't help but admire his toned body.

"Alyssa's training regimen had paid off well for you. You're in excellent shape, Tony."

"As are you, Mei. You show no sign of having been in a coma at all."

"Yes. All thanks to Mei Ching." Her eyes starting to tear up, she says, "I think I figured out the source of my alias just now."

"She's the young woman you killed, honey?"

"Yes. My first close-hand innocent and I killed her for no good reason." Starting to sob, she's startled when Tony embraces her. But, instead of luxuriating in his embrace, she softly breaks away from him, asking, "How can you love a monster like me, Tony? I've killed numerous people, as had Yu Lan. All because Gauron had taught us to be killers."

"He also victimized you by gaining trust from you and your sister. It's his fault you became a killer. His and Amalgam's. It doesn't matter to me if you've killed people. You are starting over from scratch, honey. It doesn't matter what you and Yu Lan did in the past. You are still you. And I love you."

"Don't call me 'honey', Tony. Please, don't. I have no right to be called 'honey' or even to be alive." Sniffling, she adds, "I hope you find a woman that'll make you happy, Tony. Marilyn seems like that kind of person." Sniffling sadly, she goes on. "If I'd turned out differently than what you see before you, I would have loved to live with you."

"Mei, what about the unborn babies?"

"The world doesn't need the spawn of an evil assassin and a good, decent and kind soldier, Tony. Goodbye!" Her eyes shedding tears of sadness, Mei races away from a stunned Tony, his old room and right into the arms of Melissa as she gets to the front door. "Melissa, I need to go. Please, let me go!"

"Get it together, Mei." At Melissa's whispered voice, Mei sniffles as she looks up at her. "I overheard you both last night through Tony's busted door. Now, here's what we're going to do. We're going for a drive in my Viper and have a girls' day out. During this time, you'll tell me everything. Understood?"

Mei can only silently nod as tears stream down her face. Melissa gives her a Kleenex so she can dry her eyes. Next thing she knows, she hears Tony calling her.

"Mei!" Catching up to her, he turns her around, gets down onto his knees and looks into her eyes. "I love you, Mei." Giving her belly a quick peck, he goes on. "I love you and our unborn children, Mei. Your past doesn't matter to me one iota. _Capisce_?"

Bringing her face to meet his, she nods and dries her eyes, replying, "Yes, my love. Thank you. For now though, Melissa and I are heading out for a 'girls day out'. Something my late sister and I never had a chance to do before." Tony gets back up, with Mei following his movement.

"Okay." Giving her a soft kiss, he adds, "You may not think it, but you do deserve to be called 'honey'. Do you know why?" Feeling somewhat better from his words, she gazes lovingly up at him and softly caresses his face.

"No, but I bet it's something perverse." Melissa can't help but giggle at Mei's wording.

"How'd you guess?" Giving her another kiss, he softly adds, "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Giving him a soft kiss right back, she adds, "Sorry about earlier. I'll probably be like that for a while."

"Don't worry about it, honey. You've gone through so much. It's a new life, for the both of us."

"He's got a good point, Mei. Not many people take the chance to enjoy their lives or the chance to start anew." Before Tony can show his shock at Melissa's wording, she and Mei exit the front door and close it. Walking along the driveway, they see Marilyn's Patrol Camaro had already left. "It's a pity she left already. We could've had a girls' day out with Marilyn too."

"Work is work, no matter how messy it is or how you're scheduled." Mei's words have Melissa impressed. "The man we used to call 'Sensei' taught us that much when we were learning." With that, Mei starts heading over to the Baja.

As she watches Mei walk toward the Subaru, Melissa giggles as she says, "That may be a Viper to you, Mei, but a Subaru Baja is a little different than a real Dodge Viper."

"I realize that, Melissa. But I'm getting my handbag out of my Baja 'Viper' for our ritual." As she gets to Kup, she hears Melissa giggling before whispering, "Sorry, Kup. But Melissa's having me accompany her in her Viper."

The scraggly voice of the Autobot veteran softly replies, **"I understand, Mei. Want me to shadow, just in case?"**

"Negative. Somehow, Melissa at least suspects about my name being false. I don't think she'll intend to harm me. But I'm sure she is quite curious."

"Mei, what's taking so long?" Mei turns back and sees Melissa tapping her foot impatiently.

"I nearly got it, Melissa!" Turning back toward Kup's dash, she softly whispers, "Sorry, Kup. It would appear as if Melissa doesn't like to be kept waiting." Coming out with her handbag, she closes the door and pats the roof. "I'll be back soon, Kup."

"Kup? What kind of name is that?"

"Well, it's bed reminds me of a cup. So, it's named that."

"I see. Shall we?" As Mei nods, Melissa notices her slightly stony visage before it fades and says, "You can keep the façade up until after we get into the Viper. After that, you can let it drop."

"Understood." What she sees next shocks her. 'Oh shit! I hope the Decepti-craphead doesn't decide to cause any trouble!' For facing her is a black 2006 Dodge Viper SRT/10 with the Decepticon icon on it's prow. Keeping her expression stoic, she sees Melissa giving her a peculiar look. "Is something wrong, Melissa?"

"Yeah. You were looking at my car as if it was an enemy or at least 'Satan's Viper', Mei. What gives?"

'Interesting way of putting things! "Satan's Viper" would be an apt description, if not slightly inaccurate!' Mei gives Melissa a shrug and replies, "I'd usually felt that fancy cars weren't always impressive."

"Then how did you get around before meeting Tony?"

"Arm Slaves and transport helicopters." Letting her façade slip once they get into the Viper, she asks, "Where do you want me to start, Melissa?" Melissa starts the powerful V-10 engine and puts the car into gear. Within a minute, they're off the property and on the street.

"Right from the beginning and leave out no details, Mei."

"Very well. My true name was once Xia Yu Fan. My late sister Xia Yu Lan and myself lived in a small village in China. That village was destroyed in a civil war started by a terrorist group named Amalgam. When the man that became our Sensei found us, my sister and I were the only survivors. He took us in and trained us for our mission of vengeance. We learned the skills to become adept assassins for the purpose of gaining Amalgam's trust. We'd established a plan to the end of turning around and eliminating Amalgam to punish it. Only, the plan had failed." Melissa puts it together and grins.

"I see. So your sister really was murdered by a retarded terrorist and his cohorts, then?"

"Well, he was actually intelligent. I just felt like belittling him by calling him retarded along with his mechanized lackeys." Melissa's laughter is contagious as Mei starts laughing as well. Her laughter ebbs away before she goes on.

"At the time of Yu Lan's death, I was wreaking havoc in Hong Kong with my stolen Chodarl AS and had done so without resting. Causing my defeat at the hands of an insane terrorist named Mr Kalium in an AS equipped with the same technology the Chodarl had."

"Then how'd you find out about Yu Lan's death?"

"I saw her corpse in Amalgam's possession. Mr Kalium had her corpse in the hands of the AS. He'd toyed with her body like it was a puppet. When he inadvertently broke her arm, I was so incensed, I charged while groggy from lack of rest. And lost. I wound up in a coma. When I woke up a year or so later, a young woman that took me in helped me to get back into shape. To thank her, I broke her neck."

"That's why you called yourself a monster." At her ashamed nod, Melissa then asks, "How'd you meet my brother? The real story."

"Well, to tell you means I'd have to explain about your car, Melissa." Next thing Mei knows, Melissa slams on the brakes, stopping the car dead in the middle of the street, and looks over at the lithe former assassin.

"What about my car, Mei? Is it one of Amalgam's projects?"

"No, although Amalgam was doing specialized research fairly recently."

"Specialized research?"

"Yes." Turning to the dashboard, Mei then says, "Identify yourself, Decepti-craphead."

"Mei!" Next thing Melissa knows, a snarl emanates from the car's speaker system before speaking.

**"I am Ravage, of the ****mighty ****Decepticon army from the planet Cybertron."** A stunned Melissa can only gape as Ravage's voice continues. **"Who dares call me a Decepti-craphead?"**

"It is I, Mei Ling Reynolds, Sergeant of Mithril and ally to the Autobots." At Ravage's snarl at the word 'Autobots', Mei goes on. "I'll make this simple for you. If you make one bit of trouble, I can call for my Autobot friend back at the house and he can slag you silly in an isolated setting. Understood?"

**"I understand, fleshling. Understand this. The Decepticons will take over this planet and you will be extinct."**

"You even try and your spark will be extinguished like Scorponok's was in Afghanistan. Is that clear?" Upon hearing a snarl, she nods at Melissa and says, "He understands."

As Gauron watches the clone training, once again shirtless, he sees it suddenly contort in pain and start rubbing it's back. Right at the surgical site.

"Hmm, maybe Doctor Walkerson has a good point." Going to the cabinet, he brings out a small bottle of Tylenol and takes it in to the clone. "Here. Some pain meds. It should help somewhat."

The clone nods as he taps two out into his hand and passes them to the clone. "Thank you." Swallowing the tablets straight down, the clone returns to it's training stance. Before it does, however, it asks, "Why does my back irritate me?"

"It's the insurance policy we put inside you. We can't afford to have you fall into enemy hands. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Suddenly, the clone turns back around and asks, "Was I dead before?"

"Yes, you were. You died in Japan." Gauron shows the clone a picture of a young woman of Chinese descent. "Do you know who this is?"

"Xia Yu Fan. Amalgam-contracted assassin."

"Yes. However, she's also a traitor. She got Mr Kalium killed by this man." Showing the clone another picture, he asks, "Do you know who this is?"

"Kashim." On the picture is a young man of Japanese descent, with an x-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"He is our greatest enemy. Mithril, another one of our enemies, has him in their ranks."

"Kashim and Mithril are to be eliminated. As is Xia Yu Fan should she be found."

"Actually, she's been found." Showing the clone a newspaper, he says, "Read the one about 'Reynolds'."

"'Tony and Mei Ling Reynolds were united in marriage in a quiet ceremony at an undisclosed location'." The clone looks up and says, "Xia Yu Fan has joined Mithril's ranks. The name is false, but the story is a good cover."

Meanwhile, back at the house, Tony decides he could do some working out in the basement gym. When he gets down there, he finds Alyssa on one of the machines she favors for her legs and thighs.

"Morning, Alyssa." Alyssa doesn't even stop as she smiles and greets him in return.

"Morning, Tony. Sleep good?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Melissa and Mei are out on a girls' day out in Mel's Viper right now. They just left a little while ago."

"Ah, I see." Stopping her exercises, she sees he's ready for training. "Need a spotter?"

"Yeah, thanks. I need to work on my upper body strength."

"Okay. By the way, how are your ribs feeling? Any better?"

"A little sore still, but they should be okay by the time my leave is over with."

"Okay. Let's start you off easily. Forty pounds, at ten reps each, and up until you feel your ribs."

"Okay, Al." As he lies down on the bench, Alyssa gets the proper weights and puts them into place before going to his head and giving him a soft peck. "What was that for?"

"Just glad I could see you again, Tony. When you went to Afghanistan, I was so worried about you." Shrugging, she adds, "In a way, you felt like the closest I had to a son even though you're my baby brother. Even Melissa felt that way about you. And now, you're all grown up."

"Al, I'm not that grown up yet."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Before you left, you didn't even come up to my shoulders. Now, you're almost there. Plus you're going to be a Daddy." Alyssa can't help but giggle upon seeing her baby brother smiling.

"Al, I had a growth spurt during AIT. Soon as it started, I had to get new uniforms. Once a week no less. The Drill Sergeants were tolerant up until they got annoyed with my constant swapping uniform sizes."

"Those putzes didn't understand growth spurts were striking your body? And as such you'd grow until you'd stop?"

"They understood alright, but they still got annoyed." Rolling his eyes as Alyssa spots him, he goes on. "The CO then got the idea for me to wear BDUs and boots about three sizes larger, hoping that it would cut down my trips to the uniform supply depot until the growth spurt ended."

"When did it end?"

"Two months before I deployed to Afghanistan. By that time, I'd gone through three oversize BDUs and uniform parts. The CO was both stunned and pleased." Giving a wry chuckle, he asks, "Who'd have thought a petite female CO would understand a young man's body?"

"Aww, did she put the moves on you before you met Mei, Tony?"

"Al!" As Alyssa laughs with him not breaking rhythm as he hefts upward, he mutters, "No, she didn't, Al. She kept it professional, as an Officer should do. Besides, she was married."

"I hope he's good to her."

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. She introduced us at graduation. He looked at me, smiled and told me to 'Give 'em Hell'. I smiled back at him and told him, 'No problem, sir'."

"Hey, you wanna invite her to the wedding?" Suddenly, Alyssa has to help Tony get the bar back up into place when his arms sag. "You okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, Al. I'm okay. It's just that your question threw me for a loop." Giving his sister a smile, he replies, "I'm sure she'd love to come if regs allowed her to. But, due to regs against fraternization between Officers and Enlisted, even for a wedding, I wouldn't want her to chance ruining her career over it."

"Aww, my baby brother the mature one now." Giving him a soft smile, she dabs the sweat off of his forehead before asking, "How're your ribs feeling?"

"Okay. Just a little sore still."

"Huh. I must've overdone it a tad when I hugged you."

"Yeah. Just a tad." Tony can't help but give her a soft smirk before her face changes to playful anger. Next thing he knows, she's tickling him. Mercilessly. "Al!" Alyssa keeps up the tickling on her baby brother as he howls in laughter before his ribs start hurting. "Okay, I give! I give, Al!"

Meanwhile, Melissa is inside the bridal boutique, listening intently to Mei about Mithril, the operation between the Autobots, the Decepticon named Barricade, Mithril and the mission to retrieve Frenzy's body from the mad scientists employed by Amalgam.

Along with the truth of Gauron victimizing the young woman with her in the worst possible way. The two women had decided to speak elsewhere outside of Ravage, as the Viper-configured Decepticon had keen hearing within itself and both had figured they'd have some privacy elsewhere.

"By the time we found him, Frenzy was little more than a form with no life in it. His spark had extinguished, possibly on the day he notified Barricade. When I brought Frenzy out, Barricade went to fucking town on the fucking building housing the fucking laboratory. By the time he was done, the fucking building was in fucking shambles." Mei lightly giggles at her language so far before going on.

"The fucking chicken-shit Decepticon jets had retreated back to the reaches of space. I found out that fucking asshole Gauron had played my sister and I as pawns. Tony found a disc about his Patrol group's ill-fated encounter with that fucking Scorponok. Fucking Amalgam's aims of adding Cybertronian technology to their own was down the fucking crapper. And we even found some auto-fucking-matic shotguns. All and all, it was a good fucking day for us all."

Noticing Melissa's stunned face, she asks, "Something wrong, Melissa?"

"Yeah. Anyone tell you you've got a potty mouth?" Much to Melissa's surprise, Mei giggles and nods.

"Yeah. I guess you might say Urzu 2's impressive vocabulary rubbed off on me during the flight from Afghanistan to the base."

"Yeah. Say, what kind of name is 'Urzu 2' anyway? Doesn't she have a regular name?"

"Yes. But the Sergeant Major wouldn't approve of anyone knowing her full name. But, I can safely tell you that you both share a name."

"I see. What does 'Urzu' mean anyway?"

"It means 'power'. According to what Urzu 1 said anyway."

"So what 'Urzu' are you?"

"7. Believe it or not, Urzu 7 was Urzu 1's call sign once beforehand. He's my Field Commanding Officer and my wingman in AS operations in the field."

"Whoa. From 7 to 1?" At her nod, Melissa asks, "How'd he pull that off?"

"Off-hand, I'd have to say it was due to his years of experience and mission completion record. But, Angel had confided something else to me. As had Ansuz."

"That is?"

"Mithril High Command felt that his 'Demolition Man' tendencies would be toned down upon his becoming a family man. They were wrong. Very, very wrong." Giving a fond smile at a memory, she adds, "He even did a very convincing performance as a patient. Since he figured he'd be recognized head on, he kept the right side of his face visible."

"What did he do?"

"Well, here's the way it went down." As Mei tells Melissa, the sound of feminine snickers and chortles can be heard clearly across the shop. "I'd never even seen a blood pressure cuff being used in that manner before. It was so funny, I nearly peed in my panties. Of course, that doesn't quite compare to what he did in Afghanistan about a month and a half ago."

Intrigued, Melissa asks, "What'd he do back then?"

"He took a chair and slammed it onto an Afghani man's neck for interrogation. Under the premise of 'teaching' the man English." Melissa's laughter rings out again while Mei giggles. "I'd always wanted to do that! Of course, your brother did something just as amusing in Afghanistan."

"Oh? What'd he do?"

"He told a man claiming to be an 'American Taliban' that the man had just started an exciting new career as mechanical scorpion bait." Melissa can't help but howl in laughter as the two search for dresses. "He called the guy a lucky devil. In turn, the guy said that Allah would be pleased he volunteered for that noble duty and Tony enthusiastically said that was the spirit."

"Oh my gosh! That sounds so much like Tony, alright!" Melissa howls in laughter as she imagines leading a group of bullies through a desert, hoping to lure a mechanical scorpion out into the open. "So, Tony made up that description of Scorponok as well?"

"You mean a lunatic that's addicted to crack, smoking pot and drinking Drano while attacking?" At Melissa's laughing nod, she replies, "Yeah, he made it up. But it was funny and close to the truth."

Getting herself back under control, Melissa says, "It sure was. The banana peel as well?"

"Even the banana peel." Mei bursts into giggles again upon imagining Scorponok slipping on a banana peel in the desert. 'I wonder if that is possible. I'll have to ask a colleague that knows about pranks one could perform with Arm Slaves.' As she looks through the dresses, Mei can't help but be confused.

"Why so many styles? A wedding dress is a wedding dress, for crying out loud!"

"It all depends on the bride's taste, Mei." Suddenly seeing Mei stop, she finds herself concerned. "Mei?"

"I think I found one that suits me, Melissa." Bringing it off the rack, she peers intently at it. "It's just my size, too. Approximately, anyway." Melissa gets a look at it and smiles softly at her.

"Try it on, see if it fits." Mei nods and goes in. Five minutes later, she comes back out and…

"Now that's definitely you." Mei smiles as she blushes prettily as Melissa goes on. "When Tony sees you, he's going to want to speed through the wedding and reception to start the honeymoon."

"Melissa!" Mei can't help but blush even brighter when her sister-in-law giggles. "You'll get yours when the time comes, Melissa Reynolds. You just wait and see." Melissa just blows a raspberry as Mei goes to change right back into her clothes. Coming back out five minutes later, she says, "I'm serious, Melissa. Somewhere in this fucked up world is your guy."

"Yeah, well, when that happens, I'll have you ask Urzu 1 or maybe Urzu 2 to train me to pilot an Arm Slave." Mei giggles at the thought of Sousuke teaching a civilian not quite connected to Mithril how to pilot an AS.

"I'm sure he can pull it off. After all, apparently, he taught his wife to pilot and she was a civilian under his protection when they fell in love."

Next thing they know, the bridal shop's owner comes up and smiles at them.

"Have you two ladies found a dress?"

"Yes, we have. It's suitable and tasteful for the operation to come." The worker looks perplexedly at Mei before giggling.

"Never heard a wedding being referred to as an operation before."

"Everything in life is an operation. The levels vary, but that's the way it is. Sensei told my sister and I that one time. But I can't help but wonder if it was another lie he'd concocted." Clenching her fists in anger, Mei feels a hand gently stroking on her back. Calming down from the comforting gesture, she says, "I apologize. I find it hard to remember he conned us both. Why am I thinking of him so fondly? Like a child would their parent?"

Melissa doesn't stop stroking Mei's back as she asks, "He was the one that raised you, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but only to fulfill his own ends, Melissa." Looking down at the dress, she sheds a small tear. "It seems I damaged the garment." Her heart going out to a disheartened Mei and the dress, the owner steps closer to her.

"Let me see it, please, Miss. I'll see how bad it is." Peering intently at it, she quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "You know, this could actually be a good look for it. He special to you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Mei can't help but smile wistfully as she adds, "I wonder if 'Angel' felt the way I do when she was readying for her wedding."

"If she's smiling the way you are, I'm sure she did. Interesting nickname, by the way."

"Yes, it fits her well." Smiling fondly, she adds, "Tony called me 'Angel of the Desert' and I called him 'Desert Stallion'."

"Is that where you two met?"

"Yes. I wasn't even expecting to fall in love." Snapping herself out of it, she asks, "How much?"

Melissa looks at the price tag and whistles. "You want sticker shock? For today only, $500. That's a deal you can't pass up." Mei winces painfully before nodding.

"It'll put a crimp in our finances, but we'll manage."

"Actually, given the situation, I can let it go for 250. That way, you won't have to tighten so much." Mei's eyes can't help but go wide as the owner shrugs and goes on. "For some weird reason, that dress has just been hanging out around in here, with no one to buy it."

"Sold!"

The woman gives an ecstatic Mei a warm smile before walking to the front of the boutique. Obscuring the price tag that says the real price. '$2,000'.

'I'm going to take a real loss on this, but at least it's finally been sold. I mean, that's why no one even bought this dress even though they liked the design. Damn middlemen! From now on, I'm dealing directly with the dressmakers!'

Smiling softly, she verbally adds, "You're going to make a beautiful bride, girl. I just hope you turn out better than I did and achieve happiness. Of course, you're already well on your way from the look on your face."

Inside his office, George Reynolds is feverishly pondering what more he could do. He wants his son's wedding to Mei to be as grand as possible, yet quiet enough to suit Mei.

'Let's see. Oh, honeymoon! They're just starting out and haven't had a honeymoon yet!' Getting an idea, he goes with it. Looking up 'cruise lines' in the phone book, he sees something that peaks his interest. Picking up the phone and punching in a number, he shortly hears a reply.

_"Thank you for calling __'__Stingray Cruises__'__. This is Sonar, your booking agent. How can I help you?"_

With a smile, he replies, "Hello, Sonar. This is George Reynolds. I'd like to see about booking a honeymoon cruise. It's for my son and his bride." The young man's voice has a hint of a genuine smile as it gives it's reply.

_"I understand__, Mr Reynolds.__ What do you have in mind?__"_

"Great. I want a roster with maternity-minded activities for her."

_"Ah, maternity.__ Hmm.__ Kind of difficult to find activities like that__. But, I think we can improvise__ or, if need be, modify__ a few things. Does she have any favorite activities?"_

"Other than laughing at what Tony says at times, not really. However, she is adept with a knife and a gun. With the gun more prevalent."

_"Well, skeet shooting's never really been a maternity-minded activity, but I can work with that. We __also __have amateur comic night so Tony can crack her up when she needs some laughs. Anything else?"_

Scratching his head, George replies, "Not really. I just met her last night and we got along just fine. I'll have to ask her what else she likes and call you later on."

_"Very good. Shall I keep the notes handy__ for my other coworkers, in case I'm not here__?"_

"Yes, by all means, Sonar. Good day." Ending the call, he looks at the picture of his son with his two eldest daughters and smiles happily. "You and Mei will get the best wedding I could possibly arrange, son." Snorting, he adds, "Sonar. Very interesting nickname. I wonder why he's called that."

Back at the bridal boutique, Melissa and Mei are putting their purchases into Ravage's trunk when Mei sees a white van parked across from them.

'Is it Mithril? But, I thought I'd proven myself without being subjected to surveillance!' Giving a sigh, she verbally adds, "Then again, given what we'd done in the past, some branches of the organization can be real vindictive. Why'd I agree to live close to the Pacific when we could be in the Pacific right now?"

"You okay, Mei?"

"Yeah. But I think Mithril's got eyes on me."

"How can you tell? It's a plain white van."

"Mithril's the only group I know of that use white vans for transport or surveillance operations." After a moment of consideration, Mei asks, "Would it be alright if I drove?"

"I don't see why not. But, you ever driven a stick?" Mei's giggling has Melissa flustered until she realizes what she'd said. "Mei! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Going around to the passenger side, she adds, "I hope Ravage is up to your driving."

"Yes. As I hope the Mithril personnel within the van can keep pace. If they want to have me under surveillance, I intend to make them work for it." Getting into the car, she starts the engine, puts the car into gear and begins driving.

However, Mei's assessment is not even close to the mark. For inside the van is Gerald Sheppard and his son, Brent. Brent's injuries were still healing from the pummeling he'd suffered the previous year, but he was able to speak normally again.

"So, that's the cunt that Reynolds married."

"Yeah and she's very good with a blade, son."

"Blade or not, she's just another cunt for the banging, Dad." Confused, he then asks, "Why are they leaving a bridal shop if he's already married to her?"

"When we grab her, let's find out." Nodding as he starts the van's engine and starts following the black Viper, Brent grins maliciously as he thinks about how much he'll enjoy pounding the petite Asian.

In the Viper as she drives, Mei peers into the mirror and notices the van's keeping pace. Along with a familiar face. Not knowing whether to feel relieved or disappointed it wasn't Mithril.

"I've got bad news and good news. Which set do you want, Melissa?"

"I'll take the good news first."

"Mithril personnel are not in the white van behind us. At least, not that I know of anyway."

"Okay. So, what's the bad news?"

"Mr Sheppard is in the white van behind us. Hence why I don't know if he's Mithril personnel or not." Directing her attention to ahead of her, she says, "Hang on tight, you two." Upshifting the car, she increases speed and notices the van speeding up as well.

**"****What****are you d****o****ing****, fleshling?"**

"We have a potential enemy behind us, Ravage. Maybe the same group that off-lined Frenzy's spark for their research." Spying an empty flatbed trailer, it's rear end down onto the ground up ahead, Mei upshifts again and says, "Hang on tight and strap in, Melissa. Ravage, you may want to brace yourself and think of a way to keep them from following us."

**"Very well, fleshling. Frenzy may have been annoying, but he was still a Decepticon."**

As Mei drives the Viper toward the trailer, Ravage sends out something akin to an oil slick behind him. Just as his alt mode goes flying into the air from meeting the trailer and comes to a teeth-rattling landing ten feet away. Brent's own inattention behind the wheel from watching the Viper's impromptu flight causes the van to slide out of control and into a guardrail. Mei and Melissa both laugh as Mei stops the Decepticon to get a better look. Feeling audacious, Mei can't help but yell out a taunt.

"Don't be sore losers, you fucking brain donors!" Giving them the ever-expressive middle finger as she pulls away, Mei thinks, 'I really should thank Sergeant Major Mao for teaching me non-lethal means of showing I take shit from no one! Perhaps I should invite her to the wedding. Yes, I will invite her, Sergeant Weber, Lieutenant Sagara and his wife, along with Captain Testarossa. But, who else?'

As the Viper drives away, Gerald and his son both get out of the van and shake their heads. "Kinda makes you feel discouraged, Dad."

"I guess we'll have to be a little more aggressive, son." Brent nods in agreement as they look over the van they'd rented. "This is not going to be helpful in getting our security deposit back."

"Yeah." Changing the subject, he asks, "Why'd Angela have to reject me? I mean, sure I was a brute. But, I was just protecting the elite's status of supremacy."

"Women are fickle, son."

Five minutes later, as they drive along, Melissa soon sees a familiar-looking Camaro parked in a lot. Mei, however, had already seen it and is now approaching it's position. Giving Marilyn a smile when she sees her, Mei begins.

"Marilyn, thank goodness you're nearby. There was a nasty accident about five miles back. A white van had gone right into a guardrail after losing control. The driver might have been DUI."

"Thanks, Mei. I'll take it from here." With that, Marilyn turns on her takedown lights and heads for the direction the Viper had just come from.

Looking over at Mei as she resumes driving, Melissa has one thing to say. "I can't believe you just jumped my car. Along with fed Marilyn a bullshit story. Why not tell her you thought it was Mithril at first?"

"Mithril's not common knowledge. I'd prefer it be kept that way. As for jumping, I can't believe I did it myself. Right on the first try as well. Ravage, what was that stuff you released anyway? It looked like an oil slick."

**"You're not the only one, fleshling.****As for what I released, it's known as ****Energon.****It completely dissipates within three Earth minutes**** after contact with the pavement****I think my processors were knocked loose from the meeting with your planet's pavement. I may need to transform to see if I'd sustained**** any serious damage. I mean, I may be a Cybertronian, but that really slaggin' smarted!****"**

"Okay, we're coming up on a turnoff, Mei. Let's take it and it'll lead us to a private area."

"Negative. That's exactly what Ravage wants. An isolated setting so he can easily dispose of us."

**'Slag! This fleshling's smarter than expected. Of course, she used to be an assassin.'** With that, Mei continues driving onward while Ravage performs a self-diagnostic routine. Much to his relief, he finds he'd suffered minimal damage. **'At least I know I can survive a wild ride like that!'**

At the accident scene, Marilyn had just pulled up and smirks at the two men standing beside the wrecked van. "Well, now, it seems we have two Sheppards in a bind here." Brent snorts snootily before going all elitist on her.

"Stow it, Grossum. If anything, you should talk to that crazy Chinese cunt."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Mr Sheppard. Especially since she reported your having a crash when she saw me." Gerald scoffs at that as he turns Marilyn's way.

"Yeah? Did she tell you she and that Viper Reynolds owns caused it? Especially with using an oil slick?"

"Nope." Looking down at the ground all around her, all she sees are glass fragments and stainless steel shards. "Because there was no oil slick."

"What? Look in front of the trailer's rear edge, you dumb broad." Brent can't help but gulp as he sees Marilyn bring out her handcuffs at his remark. "Marilyn, I'm sure we can talk this out."

"All talking options denied, Brent." At that point, she begins reading the 'Miranda Warning' to him. When she's done, she asks, "Do you understand what I just explained to you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. Have a seat, Mr Reynolds." Walking over to the trailer, all she sees is dry pavement. "Uh-huh." Walking back over to them, she keys her lapel mike. "Signal traffic for 196." She can't help but smile upon hearing a man's voice.

_"Traffic cleared. Go ahead 196."_

"Need a tow truck and four-door to transport a prisoner. Possible DUI. At the intersection of Haverhurst and Sweeney. Also need an accident investigation unit out here as well."

_"10-4, 196. Attention any available units __nearby to Haverhurst and Sweeney. Patrol car required for possible DUI prisoner transport and tow truck needed at the same location. AIU is being notified. 196, is Medical required?"_

"Negative on that. No injuries reported or sustained, but get ADOT out here as well. Impact took out a chunk of guardrail."

_"10-4, 196."_

Back at the Reynolds house, Tricia is just arriving in her black Mercedes-Benz C-class coupe when she sees the Baja sitting there still. 'I really should move Mei's car so we'll be able to get the Minister's car parked here.' Exiting the car, she walks to the Baja and opens the door, only to slightly frown.

"How in the world did Mei get Tony to even fit in here? I mean, did she have him fold himself or what?" Feeling the vehicle shake, she quickly backs away, thinking, 'WTF?'

Shrugging, she closes the door and says, "I guess I'll wait until Mei and Melissa get back from their shopping."

As she walks away, a silently chuckling Kup thinks, **'That's pretty slaggin' funny! Having Tony fold himself!'**

Going into the house, Tricia goes right to her list and moves down it. 'Okay. Caterers, check. Floral arrangements, check. Orchestra, check. Cake, in the making. Pigeons and doves, roger. Let's see. What am I missing? Oh, silly me! The bridesmaids! I need to ask Mei who her bridesmaids should be! Along with any family or friends she'd like to invite!'

"Hey, Mom." Tricia can't help but jump when she hears Tony's voice behind her.

"What are you trying to do, Anthony Tiberius Reynolds? Put me into an early grave before the grandbabies are born?" Tony can't help but roll his eyes at his full name.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, buster. It was at your Grandfather Paulson's request before he died that you be given Captain Kirk's middle name when you were born."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be given all kinds of grief over the popularity of the series. I mean, all through Basic and AIT, I'd been asked, 'How're Scotty, Bones and Spock?' and 'Have you nailed Uhura yet?'. Talk about mortifying. I'd have been better off talking about the neighbor's dog crapping on our lawn."

Tricia screws her face into an angry expression before she sighs and begins laughing. "What am I going to do with you?" Wrapping her arms around him, she goes on. "My little man, all grown up and about to have a real wedding to the girl of his dreams. And become a parent very soon, too."

"Mom." Tricia chuckles, for she knows how heavily he's blushing right now. "I wasn't even expecting to meet her. It just happened. Same with the pregnancy."

"I know. I was the same way when I met your Father." Tony gently pulls away before kinking his head in curiosity.

"How'd you two meet, anyway?"

"Well, our circumstances were somewhat like yours, but not quite. I met your Father while shopping in the frozen foods section." Tony's laughter has her giggling herself. At that moment, they hear Melissa's Viper pulling up. "Tony, could you please be a dear and ask Mei to come inside so I can talk to her?" Tony gives her a light smirk, causing her to realize his reply to come.

"Sure thing, Mom. But, I can't be a deer. I don't have antlers." As Tricia laughs, he goes outside and smiles at the lithe Asian beauty walking up to him. The tall brunette walking right beside her and smiling softly. "Mom wants to see you inside for a talk, Mei."

"Okay, Tony. Any idea as to why?"

"Not really, but I've got a hunch." Looking down at the bags in Mei's hands, he asks, "Need any help with those?"

"If you would, please." Tony's nodding and smiling has her smiling herself until she leans closer to him. "Melissa's Viper is a Decepti-craphead. But, he did help us out of a potentially tight spot."

"He?"

"Yes. Ravage. It has a feline-like snarl, so I'm guessing it's robotic form is feline-like."

"Oh. Great. How'd he help?"

"Mr Sheppard and his son were in a white van. Similar to the kind Mithril drives."

"I've got a bad feeling I know what this is about."

"What is it, Tony?"

"Not only did I stop him from pounding on that kid, I exposed his bullying nature to his former girlfriend. Before I left, she was in the process of setting up a bridal boutique."

"It wasn't 'Angela's Bridal Shop', was it?"

"Actually, yes. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Seeing his grimace, she sighs and says, "Angela gave a massive price cut, knowing she'd likely lose her business."

"By how much?" She whispers into his ear, causing him to whistle. "That's some discount. $1,750. She'll probably take a bath from that in itself."

"What does water have to do with wedding dress sales?" Tony can't help but chuckle as he gives his wife a soft kiss on her lips as he relieves her of her burden.

"Mei, tonight, I'm going to introduce you to the joys of using slang, metaphors and idioms."

"Ah. Another American concept. It seems I've got a way to go yet, still."

"Yeah." Grinning as she takes his arm into hers, he adds, "But you're getting there, honey."

"He's got a good point there, Mei. Especially since you drive like a precision stunt driver." Tony looks perplexedly at both Melissa and Mei as both women share a giggle.

In Gauron's part of the world, he's monitoring the news-sites for noteworthy targets when one pops up.

_'Second wedding for Reynolds couple to be held at request of family at family home.'_

"Ah, Yu Fan's new family felt left out, huh? Perfect."

Gauron's laughter unsettles an Amalgam goon as he walks by the office and heads toward the clone's quarters, intent on giving the clone it's daily injection. Before he can do so, the clone breaks his neck.

"I told you I dislike needles."

Back at the accident scene, Marilyn is walking around after both Sheppards had left. To say their story intrigued her would be putting it mildly. Going to the front of the trailer, she sees a slight indentation on the pavement in front of the trailer.

'Okay, a Viper does not weigh enough to make that happen. Even more, if a Viper was to actually jump, it would likely destroy the drivetrain. Especially with that angle.' Shaking her head, she mutters, "I'll just write the report as first thought up. There's no way a Viper would be heavy enough to do this. Let alone stay running with an impact like that. Plus the fact there was no oil slick when I got here."

Looking in the direction of the Reynolds' home, she says, "But I am curious, to be certain." Getting back into her Camaro, she turns the scene over to the AIU and pulls away after switching off her takedown lights. Heading for both the Highway Patrol's office to do her report and the Reynolds' home to see about getting some answers.

As she drives, she thinks, 'I hope my Mobile Data Terminal gets back in here soon. I hate having to use plain old paper forms to do my reports on!'

Back at his office, George is rapidly signing the paperwork his office generates daily. When he's all done, he checks the time and nods his satisfaction. 'Excellent. Got time yet to do one more sweep-through before leaving.'

Doing one last sweep-through, he finds the inbox on his receptionist's desk is nearly bare, a far cry from what it was during the daytime. Finishing the sweep-through, he exits the office and goes out to his black Jaguar XJS coupe after locking the door.

As he drives, he notices a liquor store's open and decides a celebratory champagne would be in order. Along with out of order considering Mei's pregnancy. So, he goes to get a bottle of cola from the store across from it.

After filling out her report and ending her shift, Marilyn leaves the Highway Patrol office and gets into the Camaro. Not noticing a black-and-white Saleen Mustang just around the corner adjacent to the office. As she pulls out of the lot, the Saleen begins following her, with it's lights flashing. Along with the words 'To Punish and Enslave' written on it's back end.

As she drives along the roadway, Marilyn soon notices takedown lights flashing behind her. 'Strange. I was going the limit and I'm off-duty.' Shrugging she begins pulling over when she feels a jarring impact from behind. "Shit!"

Hammering down, she calls it in. "This is 196, off-duty! I'm being attacked by a rogue black-and-white on Anderson! Requesting backup!"

_"196__, off-duty__, do you have a description of the assailant?"_

"Negative! I didn't even see it until I noticed it's lights!" Upon feeling another impact, she snarls out, "Okay, asshole. Let's see if you can do 110!" Stomping her foot down onto the accelerator, she keeps an eye in the mirror behind her and swears. For the assailant is keeping pace with her. "This is 196, off-duty. Whoever this nut is, they've got a hot rod's engine."

_"Copy that, 196__, off-duty__. We've got a roadblock established two miles ahead of you. Can you hold out for that long?"_

"I hope so, Brad. But, in case I don't make it, I want to tell you I love you." Marilyn then screams as her Camaro goes flying and into a sparsely populated area. With the Saleen right behind it.

Back at the Reynolds house, Ravage activates his sensors and detects a familiar Autobot signature.

** 'Kup, you old ****Autobot ****warhorse.****H****ow in Primus is your spark still going?'**

** 'The same could be asked of you, Ravage. I take it you heard about Megatron.'**

** 'I have. Same could be said for Frenzy, though the fleshling did not fully explain. Just her membership with some group named Mithril and being allied to the Autobots. You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?'**

** 'It was before my time**** with Mei and Tony****, but here's the long and short of it.'** By the time he's done, Ravage is snarling ferociously. **'I know. Gauron makes you want to slag him too, doesn't he?'**

** 'Indeed. Megatron may have been cruel, but he'd never lead a bot on in that fashion at least. To him, if you were against him, your spark's extinguished. If you were with him, he'd fight alongside you. Much like I'm sure Optimus Prime does when it comes to fighting. But, this "Gauron" guy leaves much to be desired.'** All further communication ceases when Ravage's sensors detect another car coming up.

When he gets to the house, his purchases in hand, George notices the black Viper and the baby blue Baja facing each other. "Well, it looks like Mei's car and Melissa's car are 'getting along' rather well." As he goes inside, he could swear he hears electronic squealing that sounds very much like laughter.

Laughing as he speaks in Cybertronian, Kup manages, **'Oh, if only George knew about us!'**

Laughing as well, Ravage sends a rejoinder in Cybertronian.** 'I agree, Kup!'**

Inside the house, George looks around inside and smiles upon seeing Tricia speaking with Mei in the family room. Changing his mind, he elects to let the two talk.

"So, Mei, have you given any consideration as to who your bridesmaids should be?"

"Well, I've got some names, but two of them went on home and, aside from a phone, I have no way of contacting them."

"Well, I guess you'll be using our phone to contact them." Tricia suddenly smiles and Mei can't help but smile herself. For she next feels her husband's arms wrap around her. Tricia giggles at the sight as George comes back toward them.

Smiling softly, George asks, "Have a good day, you two?"

"Yeah. I did some working out with Alyssa and Melissa took Mei shopping. She even let Mei drive her Viper."

"I see. Mei, can I speak to you in private, please?"

"Sure, George." Giving Tony a shrug, she softly pecks his cheek and follows the man to his study. Once he's locked the door, she asks, "Is there a problem, George?"

"Mei, I'm wanting to book you guys onto a honeymoon cruise, but I don't know what activities you like most. I already got some notes written up, indicating skeet shooting and amateur comedian roles. But, there's so little I know about what you like."

"George, I thank you very much for doing everything in your power. But, I don't really know what I like. All I know is I enjoy being with your son, like he enjoys being with me. When I was growing up, I didn't have much opportunity to find out what I liked or disliked. Same was the case with Lei Ling."

"I see." Giving her a wry chuckle, he says, "At least you're not turning into a bride-zilla yet."

"Bride-zilla?"

"Yeah. One of those whining brides that want everything perfect, but freak out when nothing goes the way they wanted it."

"Ah." Giving him a shy smile, she asks, "Would it be alright if I used your phone, George? It's an overseas call, I'm afraid. But I don't expect I'd take too long."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." Having committed the number to memory, she punches it in. "Yes, this is Mei Ling Reynolds. Please connect me with Merida Chapel. Yes, I understand, but it's the only one I truly recall. Yes, I'll wait." Her face brightening after a minute, she says, "Hello, Tessa. Yes, I know. I see. My Father-in-law's wanting to throw Tony and myself a large wedding. Any chance you and the others can come?"

Listening intently, she nods and giggles fondly before saying, "Yes, I've got him in front of me right now. Very well." Cupping her hand over the receiver, she asks, "Does this phone have a speaker?"

"Yeah, it does." Pressing the speaker button, he says, "You're on."

_"Thank you, Mr Reynolds. Mei and Tony__ have been married for just a little ov__er a month according to our records. Are you sure you want to throw __them __a large wedding?"_

"I am, Miss…"

_"Testarossa. Teletha Testarossa. But my good friends call me 'Tessa'."_

"Teletha. Interesting name." Tessa's giggling has George grinning himself. "In any case, I'm wanting to give her and Tony a honeymoon cruise as a wedding gift."

_"Let's see__ in the records we have__. Oh my, she didn't get her honeymoon yet. It was a quietly rushed service, so they probably figured they'd spend it in bed or something."_

Mei's blushing so brightly red, she nearly blows her cover. "Tessa! Don't make me regret my…"

George is stunned by the words from Mei's mouth, seemingly along with Tessa as there's only dead silence on the line.

_"Mei, I'm sorry." _Mei gives the phone a smile before replying.

"Don't worry about it, Tessa. Um, any chance you can contact the others that were there the day Tony and I were hitched?"

_"Sure, Mei. I'm sure Mr and Mrs Sagara would love to attend__ The others are kinda iffy, though.__"_

"How about you, Tessa?"

_"Sorry,__ Mei,__ but I'm still dealing with the paperwork from the aftermath of the wedding. But, I can send you both a wedding present through Mr and Mrs Sagara."_

"That'll be nice. Thank you, Miss Testarossa. Good luck to you on your paperwork."

_"You're welcome, Mr Reynolds. And thanks for the luck. I'm going to be needing it."_ Tessa can be heard giggling as George ends the call and he chuckles himself.

Marilyn groggily blinks as she comes to and the first thing she notices, other than being alive still, is that her Camaro is belly-up on it's roof. Keying her lapel microphone, she says, "196, off-duty, calling in. 196, off-duty, calling in."

**"Calling**** in**** will do you no good, 196**** off-duty."** At the sinister-sounding voice, Marilyn turns and sees a massive robotic being. **"You are at my mercy now, fleshling."**

"And you are under arrest for assault on a peace officer and damaging Highway Patrol property." The being spins the Camaro around several times, laughing evilly. "Who are you, Mister?" Drawing her service weapon and chambering a round, she waits until the 'merry-go-round' ride is over.

**"My name is Barricade. You are?"**

"Marilyn. Officer Marilyn Grossum. I'm also a friend of Private First Class Tony Reynolds of the United States Army and his wife Mei." Upon feeling the Camaro stop spinning around abruptly, she gets her bearings, aims at 'Barricade's foot and fires. Repeatedly, only to no avail.

**"Is that the response that all fleshlings have? To shoot first and ask questions later?"**

"Not in this case. In this case, it's 'Shoot first, don't ask questions later'. You big brain donor." 'Barricade's laughter unnerves her somewhat as she reloads her weapon. "I don't see what's so funny."

**"What you'd just called me. 'Brain donor'. Did you get that from Tony Reynolds or is it programmed into your vocabulary?"**

"I got it from Tony. Because it's in his family's vocabulary." Reholstering her weapon as she now knows it'll do no good, she asks, "Why'd you attack me?"

**"A very good question. The answer is why not. After all, I'm a Decepticon. Decepticons attack meaningless races."**

"Oh, great. A gigantic robotic racist. Now I've seen everything." Upon hearing something akin to a weapon charge up, she snorts and says, "A cop-killing one, no less. I hope you can handle a gigantic version of 'Old Sparky'. Because once you kill me, that's an automatic death sentence for you."

Back at the Reynolds' home, when George looks over toward Mei, he sees she's not standing beside him. Instead, she's peering intently at a darkened wall. Sighing, he goes to her side and turns on the lights. "The lights help to see better."

"You were in Vietnam? During the war there?"

"Yeah. 3rd Infantry, US Army. I was in Saigon before it fell. I was among the wounded being evacuated out. It was my second tour of duty and my second wound. My tour was cut short because of the precarious position of the AK-47 round being near my aorta. You know what they say about second wounds, right?"

"No. I do not."

"Here's the way it goes. 'A second bullet wound is Nature's way of telling you it's time to go home'. The first one's just a warning and pure luck if you even survive." Looking over at her, he adds, "No one, save Tricia, knows about me being in the Army or my experiences after my return home."

"What happened?"

"I went back to my hometown in Phoenix, AZ, just hoping to move on with my life. But, the draft dodgers, hippies and anti-war protestors there called me 'baby-killer', 'monster', 'Hitler-wannabe'. You name it, they called me it." Shaking his head, he goes on.

"I was nowhere near the level they accused me of. My family knew that and we tried moving past it. But, after all the harassing phone calls, death threats and threatening letters, I chose to move elsewhere to make a clean start where no one knew me. My folks protested, but relented, knowing it was the only right thing I could do. The only condition was for me to find a wife, have a family and settle down. Talk about mortifying."

Mei giggles and replies, "I guess some parents are like that. My late sister and I never really knew our parents, though. We were more or less abandoned until someone took us in. That person turned out to have betrayed us both." Looking at his wall, she comments, "No wonder you didn't want Tony wearing his dress uniform. You didn't want him going through what you had endured."

"Yeah. My boy's fighting the good fight, but these anti-war brain donors think we need to leave Iraq and Afghanistan. But, if we cut and run, the terrorists will win and feel so emboldened to do another 9/11-style attack."

Chuckling, he adds, "That's what prompted Tony to join the Army, you know. The imbecile attacks really boiled his blood. As they steamed the girls to no end as well. But, he was a bit too young to join, Alyssa was accused of taking steroids, Melissa was considered for Military Intelligence and I was making my first million. It took a random test to show that Alyssa was clean all the way through."

"Let me guess. She was too muscular for the recruiter's taste? And Melissa didn't want to join without Alyssa."

"Exacto. You'd have never seen a more upset Alyssa or Melissa in your life." Sighing, he says, "Then came that fracas with Tony beating the crap out of Brent Sheppard and Gerald wanting him thrown into Alcatraz, even though it's closed as a prison."

"Gerald and Brent strike me as brain donors."

"If not that, Darwin Award nominees in the making." Mei's giggling has George snickering himself. "Let me guess. He told you about the 'Darwin Awards'?"

"He did. As had a friend we were living with until we got our own place."

"That's my boy for ya. Always wanting to make his own way in the world, not wanting to impose on his family very much." Snorting, he adds, "Of course, with a name like Reynolds, they do a check and see my name as his Father. It's simply unavoidable, Mei."

"I understand, Gerald." Looking up at the wall again, her eyes go wide upon seeing the Congressional Medal of Honor. "How'd you get that?"

"Congressional Medal of Honor? Oh, that was a real fiasco in itself. It happened after I got shot the second time around. My group and I were on routine patrol when a sniper ambush from the trees pinned us down. We tried calling for an airstrike, but our radio was shot. Literally. The Sarge was dead, from a bullet in his head, and I was next on the command rung being a Corporal. I gave the command to strafe the trees with our rifles. I got hit in my chest, but kept on firing as three of the guys pulled me out of there. Once they got me clear, they got me patched up and we fell back into another group with a working radio. I was airlifted out into Saigon and awaiting transport out of Vietnam after surgery."

Shaking his head, he mutters, "I don't even know why I was written up for one. I was a soldier that made a command decision and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

'Hmm, it'd be a misuse of Intelligence resources, but I can do a search on how George got the Medal of Honor. It at least would give him some kind of peace of mind.' She then asks, "Did they get it out?"

"The bullet? Yeah, but it was precarious at best, though." Nodding toward another part on the wall, he says, "As you can see, it's a miracle I even survived it." Mei nods as she sees the mangled tip of the bullet within a display case. "Had it been a few inches closer, Tony would never have been born and we'd not be talking right now."

"Maybe fate intends you to die of old age surrounded by great-grandchildren." George can't help but quirk his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh? Making plans for your unborn children already?" Mei giggles at that while George laughs.

"I can see where Tony gets his sense of humor from."

"Yeah, though it seems to be contagious. See, here's my philosophy. 'If you don't have a good sense of humor, you're better off dead'. That's the problem with the world these days. No one knows how to laugh anymore. They're either pissing or moaning that no one's fucking them right or what have you."

Back at the scene, Marilyn is shaking fearfully. She'd been left alive by 'Barricade' because she'd shown herself to be a warrior in his optics. As she watches him walk away, she sees him become the rogue black-and-white and drive away. At that point, her radio sounds off.

_"196,__ off-duty__ come in. 196,__ off-duty__ acknowledge, please."_

"This is 196, off-duty. I'm Code 4."

_"Thank God you're safe, Marilyn. What happened?"_

"Brad, if I told you, I wouldn't blame you if you chose to commit me to a funny farm." Snorting, she adds, "Of course, a funny farm just might be the thing I need, Brad."

_ "Try me, Marilyn. Please. It might help you to feel better."_

"Okay, but promise me you won't laugh."

Gauron's printing the newsfeed regarding the second wedding, intent on showing it to the clone. When he's done, he heads for the clone's quarters and goes in. Upon entry, he sees the corpse of the Amalgam goon and smiles proudly upon seeing the clone.

"Nice going. Your first kill. I'm proud."

"Thank you, Father." Gauron's eyes can't help but go wide in shock before he nods.

Back in Tucson, Mei bursts out into laughter again as George turns the light off and guides her to a chair so she can sit down to catch her breath. As she catches her breath, she gently strokes her belly, hoping the unborn children within were unharmed.

'I hope I don't lose these two! They and Tony are my only reasons why!'

"Concerned about them?"

"Yes. I'd never laughed so hard other than when Tony and I got together."

"Well, it's still early enough, so I think you should be fine. But I think we should cut down on the comedy for a bit until after delivery."

"Agreed." A bright smile on her face, Mei says, "I'm sure they'd enjoy meeting you." Quirking her head, she asks, "Have your parents met with Tony, Melissa, Alyssa and Tricia yet?"

"Yes, they had before Tony left for Basic. Tricia's parents died shortly after he was born, but they were quite excited. Tony doesn't know this, but my folks are behind him completely. The family still gets flak, but not so much as it did before."

"I see. Why not move back to Phoenix if things had died down?"

"Nah. Much as I loved Phoenix, Tucson's turned out to be a good home for us. Anonymity helped the family quite a bit, but there are some anti-war-on-terror brain donors around here. Care to guess who two of them are?" Playing like she's on a game show she'd just seen recently, Mei begins.

"Oh, golly, George. For 'Brain Donors', at 500 points, I'd say Gerald and Brent Sheppard."

"Ding, ding, ding. Congratulations, Mei. You just won an all-expense paid trip to the tropics on your honeymoon cruise. One month on board, with a maternity-minded activity list and the swankiest quarters available." Mei's giggles are so out of control, she nearly falls onto the floor giggling madly.

"Stop! Please!" Wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, she gets herself under control before she says, "I don't think I want to find out how much more I take, George."

"Okay." As an afterthought, he asks, "Mei?"

"Yes, George?"

"Let's keep what we discussed between us. Please."

"The cruise or your Vietnam experience?"

"Both. My son doesn't need to know. Not just yet."

"I understand. But, you really should tell him before it's too late. Oftentimes, the past can just jump out of the bushes and bite you in your ass." Grimacing lightly, she softly says, "I know how that is all too well."

"Mei?" At Mei's expression, George nods and says, "Okay. We'll discuss your comment tomorrow, Mei. You, me and Tony are going to discuss this thoroughly. I trust you with my past. You can do the same with me. I won't prejudge you until I have the facts straight. Okay?"

"Very well, George. But, by the time I'm done, you could find me to be much worse than what you'd endured." Mei's then stunned to find his arms around her as she gets up.

"I'm sure you'll have your reasons, Mei. And I'm sure they're pretty good, too."

"I do have my reasons, but you won't find them good enough."

"Why don't I be the Judge of that?"

"Very well, Mr Reynolds. Tony and I will see you in the morning for our discussion." Without any further preamble, Mei softly escapes from George's arms and exits his study, feeling as if it'd be the last time she gets a paternal hug ever again.

Marilyn can only shake her head stunned as she hears no laughter coming from Brad's end. Of course, he'd hit the 'mute' button on his console, so she feels slightly better at not hearing his laughter. Which he most certainly would be by now. A composed voice comes back to her.

_"But you're okay, right?"_

"Yeah, Brad. I'm fine. My Camaro's trashed, though. Gonna have to draw a new unit from the pool." Looking back at the Camaro, she adds, "Maybe it'll be a good fix-up project for me when the ASP retires it."

_"Maybe it will be. Two units are on their way to you now, Marilyn. Do you want them to bring you here to be checked over, home or the Hospital?"_

"I'll take you, at home, as you check me over."

_"10-4, 196__, off-duty__. I'll be waiting."_

As he watches the disheartened young woman exit his study, George lightly frowns as he closes the door. 'She had the same look I had when I came back from 'Nam. Utter defeat. That will not do at all.'

Going back to his phone, he punches in the number he'd called earlier, hoping that 'Sonar' would still be around. The voice he hears isn't 'Sonar's.

_"Thank you for calling __'__Stingray Cruises__'__. This is Nitro, your booking agent. How can I help you?"_

George snorts in amusement as he says, "Interesting nickname, 'Nitro'. What's your real name?"

_"Nitro. I'm working on a nickname, though."_

"Really? Let's hear what you've got."

_"Mike."_ George is on the verge of going into stitches as 'Nitro' goes on. _"How can I help make your booking dreams come true? AHH!"_

Concerned from hearing 'Nitro' yelp, he asks, "You okay, 'Nitro'?"

_"I'm fine, sir. It's just that this phone I pieced__ back__ together shocked me. Our call today, by the way, is brought to us courtesy of Bell Pacific."_

'Egad. This poor boy's absorbed a lot of voltage!' Shaking it off, he goes on. "This is George Reynolds. I spoke earlier with a young man named 'Sonar'. Is he around right now?"

_"No sir. I relieved him when I came in for work. But, he did leave me notes with the name 'Reynolds' on it.__ Are you the same man he spoke with?__"_

"Yes, I am. Great. Fabulous. I'd like to book the cruise with those notes in mind. The rest, we'll just leave up to the big man upstairs."

_"Yes sir. The names of the passengers?"_

"Mr and Mrs Tony Reynolds." Smiling softly, he thinks, 'That way, if I don't like what she has to say, she gets a little bit of joy in her life with Tony by her side. Then, I tell her to leave Tony alone when they return after the cruise. Get the marriage annulled and leave her holding the kids.'

Up on the roof, Tony is showing Mei the dark Arizona sky, with the stars above shining down on them. Pointing to the brightest star, he says, "That, my love, is the North Star. No matter where you are in the world, as long as you're facing north, you can see it on the clearest night."

"What about cloudy nights?"

"That's why we have compasses to use as back up." Mei's giggles have Tony chuckling himself as he kisses his wife. "Did you know that this spot was where I saw my first meteor?"

"Really?" At his nod, she asks, "How old were you?"

"I was fifteen at the time. To say I thought watching meteors falling was cool would be an understatement. I soon found myself being fascinated with meteors to the point I'd obsess about them. About that time, Dad made his first million and the local prep wanted me enrolled upon the news. Dad didn't want to make such a big deal out of it, but they were insistent."

"Sounds like strong-arming, to weed out the competing schools."

"Yeah. Only the prep school was the only one of it's kind here. I'd have been happier in the public system because I was more comfortable. But, Dad agreed and the rest you know."

"What about the boy you helped? That day you crossed the line."

"He got accepted at MIT and is now learning about satellite tracking via computer. Before I left for Afghanistan, he'd come by the house to thank me for sticking up for him and to apologize for what had happened. I told him not to worry and that it wasn't his fault. Things happen for a reason, Mei. Maybe I was meant to cross the line that day. Much like I'm sure you're meant to regain your humanity after being a cold-blooded killer for so long."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Suddenly, she sees a blue flash from above, as does Tony, and the couple looks up in time to see a meteor-like shape fall to the ground in the desert. Mei turns toward a grinning Tony and grins in return.

"Congratulations, Mei. You just saw your first meteor." A thought then occurs to him and he softly adds, "Or we just saw a Cybertronian landing."

"Tony?"

"Remember our first time that night in Afghanistan?" At her nod, he adds, "I saw a blue flash, much like that one just now. Only there were two of them."

"Warpath and Brawn." At his nod, she lightly frowns before smiling again. "In any case, I'm glad I'm here with you, Tony. I'd rather not be anywhere else than inside your arms."

"I'd rather have you in my arms and my heart, Mei."

To say she's restless as she lies in bed is like saying Mei would rather be doing something useful. Like throwing old landmines around until they explode. As Tony holds her, however, she can't help but wonder if Tony would still hold her to him. In affection and caring or if he'd just give her the cold shoulder every time. Repressing a shudder, she elects to enjoy his hold for as long as possible.

Back at Gauron's location, he's currently giving Dr Walkerson a hateful glare. "Did you encourage it to call me 'Father', Doctor?"

"No, I did not, Mr Silver, sir. If anything, the clone felt an attachment of sorts to you. Hence, you being called 'Father', Mr Silver, sir."

The next morning, Mei and Tony are heading for George's study when the door opens and George steps out, wearing his old dress uniform. Mei can't help but lightly giggle as she sees his shins and forearms sticking out. George sees her face and grins as he shrugs.

Deeply amused, Mei can't help but think, 'Like Father, like son!' Tony, on the other hand, is stunned by his Father's appearance. George then clears his throat and takes a stern appearance.

"PFC Reynolds, you and your wife are to come into my study right now."

"Yes Corporal Reynolds." Mei giggles as she pulls Tony into the study with her and George closes the door. "PFC and Mrs Reynolds reporting as ordered, Corporal."

"Good. Have a seat, you two." Once they're both seated, George loosens his tie and says, "I really must have grown a few inches since I last wore this uniform."

"Dad, you were in the Military?" At his nod, Tony asks, "Then why not have me wearing my Class As?"

"I didn't want you going through what I did, son." From there, he tells Tony about his experiences in Vietnam and what he had to do to survive in that jungle hellhole. "My return was not what I'd expected. I was hoping to resume my life, but people in Phoenix were giving me dirty looks. Even my ex-girlfriend joined in. And we'd been broken up since before I joined the Army." Looking at Mei, he nods and says, "Your turn, Mei."

"Very well." Giving Tony's hand a soft grip, she gets one right back and gives him a grateful smile. "Tony already knows about my past, so he's going to be my support if that's alright."

"I see no problem with it." Mei closes her eyes to compose herself and reopens them before she begins.

(Two days later)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. If any of you see any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." After silence, the minister goes on.

"Do you, Mei Ling Reynolds, take this man as your lawfully wed husband, for as long as you both shall live? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." The minister gives her a smile before turning to the groom.

"Do you, Tony Reynolds, take this woman to be your lawfully wed wife, for as long as you both shall live? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings, please."

In the background of the Reynolds estate, as he watches the ceremony, George smiles softly as his son marries his bride. 'That poor girl. Being forced to become an assassin under the pretense she'll get revenge for what happened to her home. That "Gauron" guy better not show up here making trouble at all!'

Looking around and seeing the people around him, he then mentally snickers and adds, 'Of course, with Mithril around, there's no way he'd be daft enough to even try it! But, then again, you never know!' Patting his side, he feels comforted by having his Vietnam .45 semi-auto pistol on hand.

'Nothing says "Back off" clearer than a .45 candy-gram delivery system!'

When Mei had told George the truth about herself, he was incensed at first that his son had fallen in love with a teenage assassin. But, when she told him her reasons, he found himself understanding what she went through. Along with the information from 'Gauron's booklet, referring to what he had in mind for the sisters after he'd attained the power he'd sought.

'If I'd turned her away, then I'd have been no better than "Gauron"! That guy's enough to give any seasoned soldier the chills!' Next thing he knows, he sees Gerald Sheppard walking up to him.

"What brings you here today, Gerald? Coming to make trouble?"

"Nothing of the sort, George. Just thought I'd leave a little something for the couple as a wedding present." Extending his hand, Gerald says, "Your new daughter-in-law's made a real impression on Brent and myself."

As George shakes the man's hand, Gerald thinks, 'The rental agency certainly enjoyed getting their van back smashed in somewhat. To the tune of $2,300, no less.' Looking toward the couple as Tony lifts her veil to kiss her, he adds, "They'll enjoy the rest of their lives, George. This day being the very best of them."

"Don't forget when Mei gives birth, Gerald." Looking beside himself, George sees that Gerald's already gone. Shrugging, George looks back as the couple walks toward the reception area, with the others in tow. "I better get ready to see their faces when they see the wedding gifts."

When he gets there, he sees a gold box with a red bow on it. When the couple goes to it first, Mei opens the envelope on it. Two seconds later, Mei can be heard cursing. With Tony right behind her.

Worried, George asks, "Mei, what is it?"

Mei hands the card to George and says, "Mr Gold sent his regards. As does Gauron."

George reads the card and it says, _"Congratulations on your special day__, traitor!"_

Tony cautiously checks the box for booby traps. Finding none, he carefully opens it and brings out it's contents. A diorama of a bride and groom, lying together in a pool of blood, dead.

On a public phone, a man is on the phone, trying to get hold of someone he'd vowed to never call. When the call connects, he says, "Go secure." He hears a buzz and the words he'd feared were coming.

_"Secured. Go, Mr Gold."_

"Mr Silver, I delivered the message and my son delivered the present. I don't know if it got to the traitor or not, though. Why not just kill her and her husband outright?"

_"Very good, Mr Gold. I'd underestimated you. It's really too bad I couldn't see the look on Yu Fan's face. When you show__ed me her picture from your __cam__era__ that night, I was amazed at how well she'd grown. All with a fake name.__ As for why, I have my own plans for Yu Fan__ and her husband__"_

"Enough silliness, Mr Silver. Since my son's not exactly your package or errand boy, but as I am your superior, my son and I are getting the Hell out of the country. I'll leave you to oversee America."

_"Very well, Mr Gold. I hope to speak with you again soon. Till then."_ The call ends and the man walks away, hoping that no one sees him. Heading toward a blue McLaren, he waves for the engine to start.

Joining his son, he says, "Let's go. We can make the next flight to Hamburg."

"Right." As his son pulls the blue McLaren away, he looks over and asks, "Why not just kill them outright? After all, she did betray Amalgam and fell in love with an enemy soldier."

"I wonder that myself, son. Mr Silver wants it this way, though." Snorting, he adds, "Even though I am Mr Gold within Amalgam's hierarchy, I can't help but feel I'm being played here, son."

"Maybe you are, Dad. Maybe you are."

After hanging up, Gauron looks over at the clone and nods. "Deploy and carry out your mission."

The clone nods and replies, "Yes, Father." The clone, clad in black leather, exits the compound. Just as Gauron turns around and shoots Doctor Walkerson with a silenced Sig-Sauer pistol.

Back at the reception, Mei is being held by Tony, if only for him to try calming her anger down. The other guests are just as infuriated. An Amalgam higher-up had the gall to come to their wedding and leave a darkly-veiled threat on what's supposed to be the greatest day of the young couple's life.

Mei soon calms down and gazes at her beloved. Giving him a tight squeeze, she says, "We're not letting Amalgam win, my love. They want us to cower with the threat. They're not getting it. We'll just proceed like they never came. And when the time comes…"

"Open season." Mei's giggles of agreement start egging Tony on as he softly takes her hand and takes her to the dance floor. "While we shoot at them, we'll dance to the gunfire like it was the 'Tango'. Shall we work on some steps for the sake of practice?" Seeing Mei smile is worth smiling himself.

"Yes. I'd like that very much. Marilyn, the music and gunfire, if you please?"

"Roger." Looking over at Brad and raising a fully-automatic, blank-loaded M-16, Marilyn opens fire in bursts while Brad Johnston has the orchestra start playing the 'Tango'. The crowd can't help but be awed at how fluid Mei and Tony move together.

Mei, in her Chinese-style wedding gown and Tony in his plain-black tuxedo, look every bit like a couple that's been 'tangoing' for years.

As they dance, Mei remarks, "It's really unfortunate Lieutenant Sagara and his wife couldn't attend. But, he's got a good deal of catching up to do with his younger sister."

"Yeah. I hope she doesn't go through what you guys did." When the dance is ended, Tony's holding Mei in a very sensually provocative position, causing cheers and ribald comments to come forth.

"Do her right there and now, groom!"

Mei's blushing has Tony blushing as well as he brings his wife up from the ending position. With a smile, he gives his wife a soft kiss on her lips, much to everyone's cheers.

As the couple leaves for their honeymoon, George notices a woman slip out of the crowd and smiles faintly. 'That must be the one that Mithril calls "Wraith", the master of disguise! They'd be hard pressed to notice her presence!'

Shaking his head, he mutters, "I'm getting too old for this shit." As he watches Kup pull away, fully-decorated, with the couple inside, he catches sight of Ravage and goes over to the Decepticon. When he gets there, he asks, "You okay, Ravage?"

**"I'm 'okay' as you fleshlings say. Is this custom part of Earth's culture?"**

"In most places, yes. Are the events as common? Well, that's the first time I've been to a wedding that includes a thinly-veiled threat toward the bride and groom." Ravage can only snarl in agreement as he silently wishes the couple well. Along with Kup's spark.

As they drive away from the Reynolds home, Mei looks over at her husband as he drives Kup and smiles warmly at him. "So, how long until we get to L.A. Harbor, Tony?" Tony gives Mei a grin as he gives his wife his reply.

"I figure we've got a day's worth of driving, tops."

"Good. I want to drive nonstop until we get there. Kup, can your Energon levels hold out for that long?"

**"I don't see why not, Mei. But I'd be pushing it, though."**

"I see. We'll have to put some Energon into you, then."

"Let's see. We've got half a charge. We left Tranquility with a full charge of Energon, so we should drop Kup off at the house and pick up Hot Rod. His Energon supply should be full still."

**"I wouldn't count on it, Tony. Hot Rod may have been inactive, but his systems still operate. You might have to put some Energon into his processers when we get there."**

"I see, Kup. Thanks for the heads up." As he settles behind Kup's wheel, he sees Mei smiling as she examines her ring. "How does it feel to actually be married now, Mrs Reynolds?"

"The same as it was our first wedding, Mr Reynolds." Giving him a seductive smile, she adds, "I wonder how I'll look in a bikini with my current state as it is."

"Let's see. You're a little over a month along still and you're still slender. I think you'll look hot in one. In fact, I wonder how you'll look in a bikini at the rest of the gestation period."

"Tony!" Mei's blush and giggling has Tony snickering lovingly at his wife. Taking his hand into hers, she says, "The road before us is unmarked, but I'm sure we can find our way together, my love."

"Yeah, we can, Mei." Giving her an arm-wrap embrace, he says, "I love you, Mrs Reynolds."

Returning the embrace, she happily murmurs, "I love you too, Mr Reynolds." Mei gives Tony a sumptuous kiss as he has Kup take over the driving and project a hologram. Shielding them from view.

A hologram of a kind old man with a grizzled grey beard and mustache. Along with a twinkle in his eye.

Knowing Kup's inner sensors aren't for visual use, Tony examines his bride's dress intently. The nail marks around her bustline catch his attention, causing him to grin.

Mei notices the grin and smiles seductively, saying, "It's a 'Mei Reynolds' original signature edition. My nails were my signature. By accident, that is."

"Let me guess. Thinking about Gauron and how badly he hurt you and your sister?"

Her tone filled with anger, she softly replies, "Yes."

Upon feeling his lips on her temple, she starts feeling better. Her mood begins improving as Tony undoes her dress and kisses her nipples before taking each into his lips. One at a time. Straddling onto him, she has him lean the driver's seat back as she undoes his trousers. At the same time, Tony snakes his hand up her dress and smirks upon the feeling that he'd come to be very familiar with.

"Hmm, no panties." Mei giggles as she brings out his member and impales herself onto him.

As the newlyweds go at it, the projected driver, visible only from the outside, begins laughing inaudibly.

**'By Primus. I hope Hot Rod's ready for their habits.'**

Back at the Reynolds estate, George is looking over the information for 'Stingray Cruises', wanting to find out how big the cruise ship, the 'Stingray', is. When he gets to the type of ship, his jaw drops in shock. For it wasn't quite what he had expected.

Slowly shaking his head, he mutters, "I just booked my son and expectant daughter-in-law on a cruise onboard the 'USS Rustoleum'. It's probably all rusted out and about to sink!"

Picking up the phone, he dials the number regarding questions about the 'Stingray', wanting to find out if the information's joking or not. When the phone picks up, he hears a young man's voice. One with a semi-hostile tone.

_"Thank you for calling 'Stingray Cruises'. Stepan__a__k here to answer your questions regarding the 'Stingray'__, if any should come up__."_

"Mr Stepanak, my name's George Reynolds. I booked a honeymoon cruise for my son and his expectant wife on your vessel. I was just now getting to examine the information when I noticed what the vessel was." Feeling concerned, he asks, "Is it a joke or for real?"

_"It's for real, Mr Reynolds."_

"But, something that old is bound to be covered in rust. I'd probably need a tetanus shot just from looking at it." Stepanak's laughter peaks his curiosity somewhat as he hears the reply.

_"That's what the former XO said when I was assigned to the 'Stingray'. My __old man__, an Admiral no less,__ felt__ duty__ onboard it__ would shape me up. But, the others got the rust off and gave it a fresh look. With me, being a slacker, did as little as possible."_

"So, the vessel's safe to have a voyage in?"

_"Yes, sir. Completely safe. If anything, it'__ll make the vessel__ something of a novelty. After all, you don't often hear of cruise shi__ps that can do what it does__."_

"Yeah, I guess it does and I certainly don't hear about that very often. I thank you, Mr Stepanak. Is the Captain around at the moment?"

_"Yes sir. Both he and Lieutenant Lake are going over the course the cruise will be taking. She wants to be sure there are no surprises along the way."_

"She?"

_"Yes, sir. Lieutenant__ Lake is the XO and DO__."_

"I see. What about the former XO?"

_"Captain Dodge had him walk the plank for attempted mutiny. While in the Navy, no less."_ George can't help but be stunned at the young man's words.

"Why did he attempt a mutiny?"

_"He didn't like the way the Captain was doing the exercise. He was ordered by a two-star__ Admiral__ to operate within a boundary the man had set.__ He disobeyed because he had an order from a three-star Admiral to 'think like a pirate'. And you know what they say about three-stars and their orders."_

"They have more pull than those underneath them." At Stepanak's chuckle, George chuckles back and says, "I hope you all have a safe voyage with my precious cargo."

_"Not to worry, sir. Your son, daughter-in-law and unborn grandchildren will be just fine in our hands."_ Stepanak's voice reassures George somewhat as he adds, _"I m__ay hate these stinking thing__s, but I sure as Hell don't intend to let anyone die in them."_ George smiles as he ends the call and sighs.

'It may not quite be what I had in mind, but it'll do in a pinch.'

As he rolls along the highway back into California, Barricade snarls fiercely. It had been a little over a month since he'd arranged to have Frenzy's body melted down. The tiny mechanoid was sorely beyond repair and Barricade never really believed in burials. But, he'd always believed in memorials. So, he hired a courier to deliver a package for the Reynolds couple. To their home in Tranquility.

**'She may not have gotten to you in time, Frenzy, but she did keep her word to me. Take good care of her and watch over the sparks of her family.'**

Meanwhile, the clone is astride a black-and-pink motorcycle it had found idling in Arizona, it's rider nowhere in sight. As the clone rides, it notices a strange symbol on the dashboard. A red face, composed mainly of squares.

'Unusual. I'll mention it to Father upon my successful return. Though he seemed rather distant.' Suddenly, the clone hears the motorcycle speak.

**"I'm Arcee****, of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron.**** You are?"** The puzzled clone pulls to the side of the road and lifts the visor of the helmet up.

"I'm not sure who I am, Arcee. I wasn't given a name."

**"For now then, I guess I'll have to call you 'Spike' until we can think of a more feminine name for you."** Arcee analyzes the weight of her rider and adds, **"You're in excellent shape, girl."**

"I'm female?" Shaking her head, the clone says, "I believe 'Spike' would be sufficient, Arcee. But, how are you talking? You're only a motorcycle, aren't you?"

**"No. This is only my alt mode, Spike. Where are we going, anyway?"** 'Spike' only grins as she drops the visor, opens the throttle and roars Arcee along the highway. Intent on her destination.

END

Author's Notes: This story was a real hard one. Anyone care to guess as to who 'Mr Gold' could possibly be? The clone and it's destination? Or the origin of the cruise ship Tony and Mei are about to go on a cruise aboard? What kind of cruise ship could it be? Stay tuned. Seriously!


End file.
